A Dream To Fulfill
by Micathloren
Summary: Sora is now the Kaleido Star and she's performing with the others. But Fool mentioned about her fulfilling another dream? What is that dream? R&R! COMPLETED
1. A Dream To Fulfill

I would like to say hi to my #1 SoraxLeon authors: Anime-Goddess-Sakura and Royal blueKitsune!!

This is a gift fiction for all SoraxLeon fans out there! I hope you're reading this! Sorry, no beta-reader this time… I'm still asking for help…

**DISCLAIMER:** Kaleido Star and its properties will never be mine.

This is the first chapter of this fiction, created **only** by Cathloren.

**A Dream to Fulfill**

**By Cathloren (Mica is not available right now)**

Noisy, noisy, so noisy!

There was a tumultuous party in the beach near the Kaleido Stage. Everyone was celebrating for the success of the new Kaleido Star: Sora Naegino. They don't mind on lanterns or lamps; they used campfire instead so that it would be so fun. It was a fun night. Everyone was having fun, honestly. Anna, Mia, May and the others were eating a lot. The others were swimming carefully (someone might drown in the dark night). But, there was a person they didn't notice that she wasn't there.

It was the redhead, or so-called Kaleido Star. She was in the other side of the beach and wants some time being alone. She was still recalling the scenes that she almost calls it 'accident'. Just this morning, they had their show of 'Swan Lake'. It was a successful one, we know. She is just bothered about the 'almost kiss' scene. She didn't knew that when she was about to kiss Leon, the other performers in the backstage wants to scream their head off for such a very romantic gesture.

Well, what's wrong with a kiss? Does it mean that you and that guy are together (better said, having a relationship)? Does it mean that you like/love him? What does a kiss mean?

Sora places those questions in her confused mind. But by the way, why is she acting like this? Why does she need answers for her questions? Does this mean that she…

'_No! It's impossible! It will never happen, NEVER!!!'_ Sora reminded herself.

Well, she has this question ever since she first met Yuri. What is love? Sora has a big crush on Yuri once (we all knew that) but, why isn't she falling for him anymore? Sora is sickly worried. Now that she realized that she doesn't want Yuri anymore, she wants him and Layla. Who will be her 'loved one' now? Will it be Ken?

'_No, no! Not him! Mia and May would blame me, and I don't want to join their fight over him!'_ Sora reminds herself.

Mia and May were fighting for Ken these days; it is not just obvious.

But, she asked herself, _will I be perfect for Leon?_

OMG, as in Oh My God! Why did she ask that? Ridiculous…stupid…oh for the love of Pete! How could she think about that? And, why did she use the word 'perfect'? Is she really in love with Leon?

"You are so crazy, Sora! You are not in love with him, and you'll never will!!!" Sora said to herself to stop fooling around like a child.

But, is she feeling alright? I mean, she's blushing…

"_Go girl! I know you could do it! Just like what you said, never give up until it is fulfilled!"_ The voice of Manami slipped through her mind.

But, why does she need to think about that?

Just then, footsteps on the sand were heard loud and clear. Sora smells the aroma of lavender and snow. Snow? It is not even winter, though. She feels his presence. Yes, the presence of her partner… dance partner… partner in life…

'_Stupid!'_ Sora thought when the words 'partner in life' was on her head. She was flushing, I know…

Leon goes nearer to his partner. He holds her shoulders and simply wants to bare-naked her (Sora thought that)… I mean, wants to feel that she is not alone. How sweet of him… so gentleman… but such a seducer…

'_Seducer?"_ Oh yah, May once mentioned that Leon is a seducer. But, what is a seducer?

According to what Mia searched about the word, it meant someone who leads someone astray, someone who win someone or something over, and induce someone to have…

'_You're so stupid, Sora!'_ Sora thought.

Leon stares at Sora with his lilac eyes. Sora stares him back, together with her chocolate eyes. Their eyes sparkled like twinkling stars at night. _'He's so handsome…'_ Sora thought when Leon's face gets nearer to hers. She didn't even care. It's like… she's controlled! COOL!!!

Sora's and Leon's eyes narrowed when Leon almost kissed her…

"You're blushing…" Leon said.

In the name of God, Leon isn't kissing her. _'Damn it!'_ Sora thought.

Hey, why did she say that in the first place?

Leon decided not to continue the… thing. He sat quietly beside her. Being with someone alone in opposite gender is so romantic, especially when she/he is your crush or something. Sora, on the other hand, asks herself, _'Am I blushing?'_

INDEED!

'_There is something wrong with me! What's happening to me?'_

Honestly, nothing happens to her. She was just having a face of a tomato…so red! Besides, what's wrong with blushing? Maybe it's a sign of…

"…are you having a fever?" Leon asked Sora.

Stupid! She didn't expect that to be his question or response something. Fever… blushing…what's similar to the two words? Maybe because blushing, sometimes, is a sign that you don't feel well or you're sick like having a fever.

"Huh? N-no! I-I'm no-t having fever!" Sora sweat dropped.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Leon caresses Sora's forehead and neck. Oh my God! He's worried!!!!!

"Ah, Leon… I'm fine, really." Sora removed his hand from her forehead.

Humph! She's too stubborn. She must be thankful that there is someone who is worried about her. But, don't you think it's too romantic? Teasing voices were scattering in Sora's confused mind.

'_Go away! Go away!'_ Sora mentally commanded.

Unexpectedly, Leon wraps his jacket around Sora. Wow…

"I'm…f-fine, Leon. Y-you don't need to w-worry about m-me." Sora faced Leon with a perfect expression of a red chili, so red…

Leon was smiling brilliantly to Sora, and she was happy to see him smile like that!

Okay, let's talk about what they wear tonight…

Sora: actually, she was wearing the jogging pants Manami (remember her?) gave her before Sora leaves for America. Plus, she also wears the fitted spaghetti strap top that is fit for a wild honeymoon. She was bare-feet.

Leon: uhm… first time to see him with bare chest (right after he let his jacket wrap around Sora) with his usual black pants. He wears nothing on feet, too.

'_God, he's bare on chest! It's like I want to…I want to…'_ Sora thought when she gets closer to Leon.

Leon, on the other hand, notices the weird actions his partner is doing right now. Unexpectedly, Sora wraps her arms around Leon's neck. Both of them were blushing, especially when Sora doesn't know what's she's doing! Sora nears her face to Leon's. Eyes are ready to close. Lips are ready to be touch. Bodies are ready to be squeezed…

'_What the heck am I doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'_ Sora notices that their lips are only three… two… one… inch away.

To their disappointment, Sora removes herself from Leon. Leon was speechless. He was blushing since Sora wrapped her arms around him. Sora knows what she's doing on that moment… she was trying to kiss Leon!!!

"I'm s-sorry!" Sora runs away from the venue of the awkward scene.

Leon watches Sora leave. Well, he had this feeling that he likes what happen to both of them awhile ago.

Sora proceeds to the Kaleido Stage, which is near to the beach party. She stops on a post where the animated 'whirling' poster is placed (I don't know what it is called, but does anyone remember the crystal ball something that a swirling poster is?).

Sora was touching her lips. It's like that they just kiss but, they didn't. Sora was still wearing the warm jacket that Leon let her borrow. Oh…is she shivering? Well, instead in feeling the cold breeze, she feels hot, just like having a fever. Sora was still recalling that scene…that almost kissing scene, just like in the show.

Fool appeared out of nowhere. He was observing Sora's odd actions right now. For him, it's quite obvious that Sora is having a crush on Leon. Crush? Hehe… what a nice word to describe!

"You like him, don't you?" Fool asked Sora while crossing his arms.

Sora was alerted of what Fool just said. _"You like him, don't you?"_ That statement once again popped out in her confused head.

"You can't be serious…" Sora was cut off when…

"It's pretty obvious, better said: so obvious." Fool answered back.

Pity I cannot describe her expression. It's like she wants to confess something in front of Fool that has to do with Leon. Sora was embracing herself with Leon's warm jacket, which is exactly with her. Sora's eyes were ready to be closed but she's not dizzy or something. It's an unexplainable expression.

"I don't know. I really don't know what's gotten into me. I don't know… I cannot explain my feeling right now." Sora told Fool.

Sora was confused about what she felt on that moment. Fool is curious about Sora's weird actions. Maybe his guess was right. Maybe Sora **is** in love with Leon. But, how did it happen. Let's scan about their partnership these days…

Well, Fool could say that Leon was worried about Sora during the time he hurts her when he convinced her to be his partner in completing the Angel's Skill (ep 41); also the time when Leon 'saved' (I don't think so) Sora when she fell from the log (training stuff).

Fool's 'crystal ball' stuff appeared out of nowhere. He could see the sign of Sagittarius and Scorpio. He could see the odd actions of the particular people having these horoscopes.

"Hmm… Sagittarius is a bit confused of her feelings for Scorpio." Fool closed his eyes while saying the sentence.

"Feelings?" Sora asked Fool when her sight was on him.

A light appeared in the ball. Then, the translucent figures of Sora, beside the Sagittarius figure, and Leon, beside the Scorpio figure. Then, Sora and Fool could see with their eyes that Sora and Leon are both reaching for them, until…

"What's happening?" Sora crossed her hands in front of her face to cover from the very bright light coming out from the ball. Fool, on the other hand, was just covering his eyes and trying to control the great power of the light. Few moments later, the light faded away.

Fool's crystal ball also faded.

"Sora," Fool said her name.

Sora was wide-eye open. She was stunned of what happened awhile ago.

"Don't tell me you have another goal to succeed?" Fool crossed his arms with an evil smirk.

'_Goal to succeed?'_ Sora thought with her suspicious mind.

Sora was now totally confused about what Fool just said… a goal to succeed? What does he mean? Does it mean that Sora has another dream to fulfill besides being the True Kaleido Star?

"Sora, listen carefully: I could read your mind very well, and I have a feeling that there is something you have to fulfill next." Fool, once again, opened his mouth with confusing words that Sora couldn't understand.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so… so weird?'_ Sora was so confused when a strange feeling was felt upon her.

"Sora,"

"Huh?"

"I could see…" Fool was concentrating on what he's doing. His eyes were closed.

"What?" Sora asked Fool, wanting the answer to her question.

Not to mention, Rosetta and Layla were walking along the quite road towards Kaleido Stage. They were talking about some things happily because they were enjoying the beach party. The reason why they are going to the Kaleido Stage because Rosetta is going to get her training bag, which was left in the dressing room.

"Did you remember the time when Anna's skirt was ripped off…" Rosetta was cut off.

"…and her t-back panty was seen?" Layla continued and the two laughed.

"Now that was Anna's first cry!!" Rosetta was crying because of her hard laugh.

"Yah, thanks to Mia!!" Then again, the two laughed so hard that their tears are going to run away. Until then, they noticed Sora with Fool. The two were curious so, they decided to sneak their conversation alone.

"But you can't be serious!" Rosetta and Layla heard that voice and no doubt that that voice is Sora's.

Fool saw the two girls behind Sora. Fool's sight fogged over to the two girls, and Sora could notice that his sight was onto something…

"Ms. Layla? Rosetta? What are you doing here?" Sora asked Rosetta and Layla.

Rosetta and Layla could see Sora's surprised look on her eyes. Sora was totally surprised. The three girls were speechless to see each other surprised and Fool, on the other hand, just kept silent. On that time, no one between the four would be the one to speak first…

Explaining is hard…

What would Sora and Fool answer if Rosetta and Layla ask them what they're talking about?

**Tbc…**

Well, I think I better ask Mica for help, or maybe my cousins, Cathleen and Christine. I don't know what to explain briefly the expressions and situations of my fiction. Hey… what do you think? Is it stupid? Crazy? Ridiculous? Odd/weird? What? Please review!!! I really need it!!!


	2. The Confidential Dream

I would like to say hi to my #1 SoraxLeon authors: Anime-Goddess-Sakura and Royal blueKitsune!!

This is a gift fiction for all SoraxLeon fans out there! I hope you're reading this! Sorry, no beta-reader this time… I'm still asking for help… Whew! At last, Mica helped me in making the second chapter! Yey! But, most paragraphs here are made by me. Mica only helped a little, but the important is that we finished the second chapter!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Kaleido Star and its properties will never be ours.

This is the second chapter of this fiction, created by Mica and Cathloren.

**Continuation…**

"Uhm, we are here to get Rosetta's bag inside." Layla replied.

"What about you? What are you two doing here?" Rosetta crossed her arms.

Uh-oh! Both Sora and Fool are now in big trouble! But, there's no trouble at all! Maybe they meant that they couldn't answer all of the questions that Layla and Rosetta are going to ask. Of course, it's pretty obvious that the two are going to ask questions with much confusion.

"Oh, you see…" Fool and Sora were speechless. As in, they don't know what to say right now.

Both of them find ways on how to answer their questions without truth. As in, they are going to lie! OMG!

"We… uhm… talked about something…" Sora was having difficulty in answering.

Well, Sora isn't really good in lying. Fool, on the other hand, tries to find ways on covering their conversation. Rosetta and Layla are both curious about Sora and Fool.

"About what?" Layla crossed her arms and gets near to Sora.

Layla gave Sora an evil smirk. She raised an eyebrow and she acts as if she knew what they talked about. Actually, that's her strategy in order to make a person admit something very private. Layla faces Rosetta and gives her a wink. Oh, a wink… now Rosetta will just let Layla do her plan. She is already accustomed to wink signals Anna and Mia gave her.

"You know what, Rosetta? I think I knew about their conversation already," Layla gets nearer to Rosetta and acts that she knew all. She even whispered to Rosetta, covering Rosetta's ear with her hand, with these words: "Act that you know about their secret. This is my only plan for them to admit."

Sora and Fool are astonished and thought that that the two know already about her another fulfill-to-be dream. After few moments, Rosetta gave Sora and Fool a long 'Ah'.

"Is it true Sora?" Rosetta widens her eyes to Sora and Fool and acts like she knew everything.

Both Fool and Sora thought that they're in big trouble that the two knew it all. Now, they don't have a choice but to answer Rosetta's 'fake' question.

"Yes!!!! It's true!!!" Fool cried repeatedly with this statement. He kneeled before Rosetta and Layla like a servant serving a king. Now, he's not a pervert, but a nerd. Why is he acting so weird? It's like he's begging for something… a naked girl? Give me a break!

"It's true! Please don't kill me!!! I beg you!! It's true! Sora still has a dream to fulfill besides being a Kaleido Star! Oh, it's so true!! Please don't kill me!!!!" Fool was really out of his head. He's out of control.

"A dream to fulfill?" Rosetta asked.

"What dream?" The two asked Fool.

Sora and Fool stared at Layla and Rosetta and asked, "Don't tell us that you have no idea?!?!"

"I thought that you already knew it all!" Fool told the two girls.

"Now we've caught you two. C'mon! We want details, and we promised not to spill even a single word." Layla winks at Sora.

'_Gulp! I'm in danger now!'_ Sora gulped hardly.

Sora and Fool looked so… troubled in explaining about Sora's next dream. Rosetta, Layla, and Fool could see Sora blushing of much worried about her feelings for someone.

"You see, girls," Fool talks to Rosetta and Layla, "Sora here has another dream to succeed right now. But, it could be harder than we expected. So, it's better for you not to know."

"But why? Maybe we could help!" Layla yelled at Fool. Rosetta was staring at Sora. Now that she realized that Sora has a bigger problem now.

"Fool," Rosetta called his name, "Layla's right. Maybe we could help on her dream. Just explain to us…"

Fool stares at Sora and took pity on her. Fool neared Sora and whispered, "Will it be alright for you if I tell them the truth?"

"Your choice, your decision, right? It's fine. Go ahead." Sora was sad on knowing what Fool told her a while ago.

Fool neared Rosetta and Layla. Now, he's confident in telling the girls the whole truth. "Girls, if you want to help Sora with her dream, you have to listen to me very carefully." Now, Rosetta and Layla are filled with delight and are ready to listen to the spirit.

"You see, we all know that Sora's dream was to be a True Kaleido Star. Now that it is fulfilled, I just realized that she has another goal to succeed now. It's pretty hard to explain but, it's about love." Fool paused when Rosetta interrupts, "Love? You mean she has something to succeed that has to do with love?"

"You're right." Fool replied, and continued, "We all know, too, that Ken has a big crush on Sora, right?"

"Right." Layla replied.

"Wait, wait, wait." Rosetta interrupts the conversation. "You said her dream has to do with love, right? Don't tell me that she have to be Yuri's girlfriend that we know that she has a crush on him!"

Layla, on the other hand, who is now being jealous enough, clears her throat with a loud 'ahem'.

"It's not about Yuri, Rosetta." Fool continued. "As I told you a while ago, Ken has a crush on Sora."

"You mean that Sora will be Ken's girlfriend?" Layla and Rosetta asked loudly.

'_Eww'_ Sora slapped her forehead and thanked God that there are no other people besides them that are around here in Kaleido Stage.

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? I TOLD YOU TO LET ME EXPLAIN WITHOUT CONFUSION! HOW COULD YOU HELP WHEN YOU ALWAYS INTERRUPT ME?" Okay, now that's the real Fool. With the help of those sentences, Rosetta and Layla shut up.

"Okay, let me continue. As I told you, Ken has a crush on Sora, but it doesn't mean that she has to be his girlfriend. Yuri, on the other hand, is not the man that Sora will love. It's another man…"

'_Don't tell us that it'll be Boss Kalos!'_ Both Rosetta and Layla thought and laughed silently.

'_If you both thought that it'll be Boss Kalos, then get ready to be knocked-out.'_ Sora thought as if she is talking to the girls.

"This man that I talked about is no other than…"

----------------------------------------

"Leon!!!" May, Mia and Anna shouted so hard that the other people that were on the water could hear it.

There's an upcoming earthquake if the trio would repeat the scream. May, Mia and Anna were actually looking for the Superstar (they meant Sora) and they thought that she might be with her dance partner. Leon, on the other hand, hurriedly ran to the part of the beach were the tumultuous party had been held. When Leon reached the part where May, Mia and Anna were, he asked the girls, "What?"

"We just want to ask you if Sora is with you." May acts like a boss when she said that.

OMG! Leon thought that Sora might get lost. He even thought that Sora was with them while he was on the other part of the beach.

"She isn't with me. I thought she was with you…"

"Hmm, I think I know why she isn't with you," Anna and Mia guessed, "Maybe something happened between the two of you!"

"Are you crazy?" Leon blushed with much embarrassment, thinking that Anna and Mia thought that when they noticed that he is actually bare on chest!

"Oh really? Then how come we could see you in bare chest, eh? C'mon, did you seduce her?" May gives Leon an evil laugh.

Oh for the love of Pete! Leon thought that these three are so malicious.

"I just gave her my jacket because she was shivering awhile ago when she was with me." Leon explained.

----------------------------------------

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" Layla and Rosetta shouted, and Sora covers their mouth.

"Okay, so shut up!" Sora reminded the two girls.

Layla and Rosetta can't stop from widening their eyes with much surprise. "Okay, let's review," Rosetta said, "Fool said that Sora's next dream is about love. It doesn't mean that she'll be the girlfriend of Ken or Yuri –nor Boss Kalos-. Plus, you," Rosetta stares at Fool, "said that the man she's going to fight over is…"

"Okay, you know already so please don't repeat it." Sora said.

"But, don't you think it's bad?" Layla asked.

"Bad?" Sora, Fool and Rosetta asked Layla.

"I mean, we can't force her to love Leon." Layla explained. But, Sora suddenly explained, "It's not by force, Miss Layla. I'm not forcing myself to love him. It's just…"

"She just want to fight for love. She wants to overcome everything that creates offense, just for love. She wants to do everything and anything for love, even sacrificing her own life." Fool replied.

"Sacrifice her life? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Layla asked Sora worriedly.

"Still, I don't get it. Why does she have to love Leon?" Rosetta asked confusingly.

"She didn't force herself to love him. She just follow what her heart says." Fool said.

"One thing, guys," Sora reminded the two girls, "Don't you ever spill this out, not even a single word, okay?"

"We promise!"

Layla and Rosetta are worried to know that Sora has a dream to fulfill besides being a Kaleido Star. But, there's a question that needs an answer, "What do you mean by: 'But, it could be harder than we expected.'?" Rosetta mimicked Fool.

Fool was glad that she asked that. "You see, what I meant was that maybe there are going to be rivals on her goal, just like being a Kaleido Star."

"Rivals? Are you talking about **May**?" Rosetta asked.

"It's not only her…" Fool continued.

'_Does it mean that May is in love with Leon, too?'_ Sora asked her self. She has a feeling that she wants to own Leon and nobody else with own him but her. So odd… it's as if she's going to lose everything if Leon will not be hers. Oh, how stubborn! But, firstly, her goal reminds her on how to love and how to sacrifice everything in order to love. Love, love, love! _'What is love, by the way?'_ Sora asked herself.

"Good thing you asked that, Sora," Fool said when his crystal ball appeared again with a very bright light.

"You could read my mind?" Sora and the other two covered their faces from the bright light. Then, the three girls noticed that there's a spirit figure of Sora, on the left side of Fool, and Leon, on the right side of Fool. Now, these spirit figures began to speak altogether, leaving the three girls with much surprise.

"_If you could speak all the human and angelic tongues, but had no love, I would only be a sounding bass or a clanging cymbal._

_If I had the gift of prophecy, knowing all the secret things with all kinds of knowledge, and had faith great enough to move mountains, but had no love, I would be nothing._

_If I gave everything I had to the poor, ad even give up my own body to be burned, if I am without love, it would be of no value to me._

_Love is patient, kind, and without envy. _

_It is not boastful or arrogant._

_It is not ill-mannered nor does it seek its own interest._

_Love overcomes anger and forgets offenses._

_It does not take delight in wrong, but rejoices in truth._

_Love excuses everything, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things._

_Love will never end. _

_Prophecies may cease, tongues be silent and knowledge disappear._

_For knowledge grasps something of the truth and prophecy as well._

_And when what is perfect comes, everything imperfect will pass away._

_When I was a child, I thought and reasoned like a child, but when I grew up, I gave up childish ways._

_Likewise, at present we see face to face. _

_Now we know in part, but then I will know Him as He knows me. _

_Now we have faith, hope and love, these three, but the greatest of these is love."_

Just then, the spirit figures, Fool's crystal ball and the bright light faded.

"Now, is it understood?" Fool asked the three and they replied with their heads swinging up and down, "Now, I want Layla and Rosetta to help Sora in her dream. Plus, I don't want any other people to know about this, okay?"

The girls agreed…

Right now, Sora is so worried of what will happen if she will fulfill this dream. Loving Leon… it's normal… but, could she admit to herself that she is really in love with Leon?

**Tbc…**

MICA: Whew! I'm glad we, Cathloren and I, finished this!

CATHLOREN: Well, the source of the poetry something was taken from our Reading subject textbook. By the way, it is also found in 1 Corinthians 13:1-13. Hope you'll check it out!!

MICA: This is actually long, so please don't force us to update this because we're busy on buying school requirements!

CATHLOREN: Please review… it's really important for us because we want to know what you think of the chapter… thanks again!


	3. Out of Control

At last, this is updated! We're stuck with assignments and more homework! Chapter 4 is still in progress so, please be patient, people. CATHLOREN: Thanks to ladestiny92 in Minitokyo for she made me an administrator of her group!! Sorry that this chapter is so short…

**DISCLAIMER:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine and they'll never be mine.

This is the third chapter of this fiction, created** only** by Cathloren.

**Continuation…**

After what happened, Sora, Rosetta, and Layla decided to go back to the beach. Luckily, Rosetta had her bag. She and Layla were worried about Sora now that they know that she loves Leon. According to what Fool said, Sora might not be the only one who loves Leon. Some girls may love him, especially May. May… what about her? Of course, she longed to be Kaleido Star and become Leon's partner but, is she falling for him? Sora has a weird feeling when she thought that May is in love with Leon. Jealousy, maybe? Oh… now that's pretty weird.

Sora shook her head so that those thoughts will go away. Rosetta and Layla, on the other hand, are busy thinking and recalling some persons that are possibilities about 'Sora-is-no-the-only-girl-that-loves-Leon' thing. May Wong is an example. Of course, at the first time that Sora, Leon and May met was at the first performance of the show of Saiyuki. May boasted that she is the next Layla Hamilton and the dance partner of Leon in Kaleido Stage. Plus, May is a bit 'flirty' when she's around Leon.

When they reached the venue of the party, May, Mia and Anna were there talking with Leon. Rosetta and Layla called the three girls' names.

"MAY! MIA! ANNA!" the girls shouted and run towards the girls, leaving Sora blushing to see Leon bare…

"It's you guys! Hey," Anna pointed out on Sora, "There's Miss Superstar!"

Anna and Mia run and hug Sora. Miss Superstar…not bad, don't you think? Anna, Mia and Sora have been best of friends since the first day they met, and that's when an audition was happening. Anna and Mia walk on the sand towards the other guys with Sora. When they reached each other, Sora was so blushing as she hand over Leon's jacket…

"Uh…" Sora went speechless to see Leon's 'oh-so-beautiful-that-I-want-to-curl-myself-in' body. OMG, she's totally obsessed about him!

"Thanks for your _warm_ coat." Sora almost want to hug him.

'_God, help me! Help me control myself!'_ Sora thought mysteriously.

Sora can't help herself but listen to the strong beats of her heart. Gosh, her heartbeats can be heard through her ears. She was facing Leon. Layla and Rosetta were keeping an eye on the Kaleido Star. They could see her so awkward in front of them and Leon. But, suddenly, the other girls' thoughts were making the circumstance obvious.

"Hey, why are you blushing, Sora?" May asked.

For goodness' sake, Sora, Layla and Rosetta didn't know what to do. They mustn't tell May and the others, especially Leon, about Sora's next dream! What are they going to do?

**Tbc…**

I'm super sorry, folks! I really can't update right now! I'm full of assignments, experiments, homework and researches. It's a little confusion and, Mica is busier than I am. She's too lazy doing her duties as a student, and the result… she has a lot of things to do! So, see you in chapter 4!!!


	4. How Jealousy is Felt

This was done secretly during our Computer class. It took me three Fridays (well, our Computer class is double period and during Fridays only) to finish this. Be proud, people! R&R! Please, if you're a Sora/Leon fan, visit the Live Journal community: **SLSnowblossom**! It's so nice! Visit Royal blueKitsune's profile page for the URL! I tell you, it's a great fansite for this KS pairing. By the way, we created already our first Naruto fanfic but, it lacks chapter 2. Well, if you find any grammar errors, e-mail immediately…

**DISCLAIMER:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine and they'll never be mine.

This is the fourth chapter of this fiction, created only by Cathloren.

**Continuation…**

"Are you not feeling well, dear? You're blushing," Anna touched Sora's forehead.

'_Stop blushing. STOP BLUSHING!"_ Sora forced herself to stop blushing. Maybe they'll find out something.

"If I were you, push Sora to the water," Fool reminded Rosetta and Layla. When Rosetta and Layla heard this, they were thinking that Fool wants Leon to save Sora from drowning or, maybe he wants to see Sora's body form when she's wet. Well, not bad, but it's stupid…

"Are you out of you mind?" Rosetta whispered at Fool but, he is nowhere in sight. Rosetta was afraid that she couldn't see him anymore. On the other hand, Rosetta asked Layla about Fool's loss. Just then, the two saw Fool behind May's back.

'_If I'll push her, she'll push Leon. Hmm…good idea,"_ Fool thought. Well, May, Leon and the others couldn't see him, except for Sora, Layla and Rosetta. He began to stretch his arms and is ready to push May.

'_No…FOOL!'_ Layla and Rosetta thought as they saw him began to push May.

"Wait!" Rosetta cried but it was too late. No one, even Fool, heard of her. Fool pushed May but…

-------------- SPLASH--------------

Everyone was surprised. May and Leon were soaked from getting splashed in the water. Sora was shocked. Maybe Fool was right about the 'rivals' thingy. Before getting splashed, May shouted at Leon to remind him about slipping. Right now, Layla, Rosetta, Mia, Anna, Sora and Fool see that Leon is protecting May but embracing her. Well, it's like that they fell from a mountain.

There was an awkward silence. Mia and Anna have the feeling that there's something wrong.

"Are you guys all right?" Mia and Anna get nearer to May and Leon. They helped the two to stand up. Both May and Leon are soak.

"Who pushed me?" May asked.

"Who pushed you? Maybe yourself! Well, we all know that you…" Anna was teasing her.

"Shh!" May warned Anna. It's like that there's a secret to be hidden.

Sora is still shocked. Maybe this is how jealousy is felt. Just then, and unexpectedly, everyone noticed Sora's cold stray tear moving down to her blushing cheek. She doesn't know what to do. It's like her brain is not interpreting. She just wanted to go to her room and cry on her pillow.

"Sora, why are you crying?" Mia asked.

'_Oh God! Help!'_ Rosetta prayed. She doesn't want Sora's feeling be too obvious.

"Huh? Uh…nothing!" Sora runs towards the dorm.

They were surprised. Why is Sora acting like this? Why did she run away? What's the big deal? There's one thing that Anna, Mia and May secretly hid. Anna and Mia were supporting Ken in courting Sora. Yes, and May was happy about that. And that one thing is: May has a crush on Leon!!!

**Tbc…**

This is the continuation of chapter 3… I'm super sorry! I cannot update right now… Sorry for the inconvenience.


	5. I've never seen Leon like this

There were some grammar errors on the past chapters, and we're still looking for a beta. Please… e-mail us if you want to be our beta-reader!

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine and they'll never be mine.

This is the fifth chapter of this fiction, created **only** by Cathloren.

**Continuation…**

-After the 'accident'-

"Were you out of you mind???" Rosetta scolded Fool on the other side of the beach. She still couldn't believe of what she saw and what happened. She knew that Fool wants Sora to get wet but, why did he push May? Is there's something wrong?

"You told me that you'll push Sora. It's a stupid idea, I know, but why did you push May?" Rosetta asked.

"I changed my mind. I pushed May so she can push Leon, and Sora can help him. Isn't it romantic?" Fool blushed and thought about the 'supposed' plan. But still, Rosetta and Layla are still angry with him.

"Even though," Layla yelled, "Your push was hard and May slipped because of that push. And because of that, you even hurt Sora's feelings!"

They can't stop from arguing about what happened. Well, even though they're angry to Fool, they still forgive him. Maybe Fool didn't did it on purpose. But, the girls both have two thoughts: one- Fool pushed May so she can push Leon, and two- Fool pushed both May and Leon so that Sora can feel…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"…jealousy? Are you sure about that?" Anna asked both Mia and May. They are sitting beside May to comfort her from getting wet. It's about thirteen minutes since Sora left the conversation and ten minutes since Layla and Rosetta left to go to the other side of the beach.

"I think so. I have the feeling that Sora was jealous." Mia responded worriedly. It looks like the circumstance is already obvious.

"Why would she be jealous?" Anna asked and then, she continued with a soft voice, "She admitted to me that she had a crush on Ken."

"Really?!" Mia and May asked and were surprised of what Anna said.

"Are you teasing us? Anna: you and Sora are the only persons that knew about me and May fighting over Ken, right? So, if you want to get into trouble, please don't insert Sora into this." Mia's pale blue eyes were burning with much anger.

"But, I'm not teasing you two," Anna sweat-dropped, "Here's how the story goes…"

**Flashback- sixteen minutes before the opening scene of **_**Swan Lake**_

Sora finally finished placing make-up on her face. It's just a light make-up. She couldn't believe that she can fulfill the Angel's Skill thru the show. Well, she can succeed, she can fulfill the dreams of other people, and she can have a conflict-free stage.

Just then, a knock on the door made Sora surprised a little.

"Come in,"

"Hey, future Superstar!" Anna teased.

"Anna!" Sora and Anna hugged with each other. They were the best of friends with Mia ever since they met during the audition. They sat face-to-face. Of course, Sora knew that Anna wants to talk to her about something.

"Before you enter the door to stardom, I just want you to ask something, Sora," Anna began to speak. The 'stardom' she talked about was about being the 'True Kaleido Star'. Wow, even in serious problems, she still jokes.

"Do you have a crush on Ken?" Anna's seriousness melted away with a big grin.

"Huh?" Sora was speechless.

"I asked, do you have a crush on Ken?" Anna asked again.

'_No! He's the one who have a crush on me, not me!'_ Sora thought. But, she will try to lie but, why? So that Anna can stop teasing her about 'Sora-has-a-crush-on-Ken' phrase but, maybe it will get worse.

"I promise not to tease you," Anna raised her right hand with the position of a promise hand.

"Okay," _'I have no choice but to lie,'_ "I have a crush on him,"

**Flashback ends here**

"But, if she wasn't jealous, why did she cry and turn away?" May asked the question that was on her mind awhile ago. She is still puzzled.

"Good question, May," Mia and Anna agreed of what May asked. Maybe May is right, there's something strange about Sora and her 'crying' business. Still, these three must not spread to others about May's crush –namely Leon- and her 'I've-got-a-feeling' rival.

The Next Day:

"BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm clock just stroked the tenth time. Still, Sora is not awake. Her crying tears made her puffy eyes sleepy. Well, the party last night began at 8:00 in the evening and she goes to the dorm by 10:30 in the evening. Wow, looks like this particular day is going to be a day-off.

By the way, where's Fool?

_Click!_

Thanks to the squeak open sound of the door, Sora is already awake. She is still wearing the same clothes she wore last night. The blanket is not properly covering her anymore. Sora's 'still-puffy' eyes are asking for more sleep. But, Sora forced her eyes to open now that it's 9:00 in the morning.

"Who's that?" Sora's weak voice was so soft that she couldn't even hear it.

Just then, the door is now widely opened. Sora's half-dead eyes are now as big as saucers. She is surprise to see a man bringing a small pail of cold water and a towel inside the small pail.

"Good thing you're already awake," Leon greeted Sora.

'_Wait a minute, why is he here? And, what did he mean by 'good thing you're already awake?'_ Sora thought.

"I've been watching you since the hour I woke up from sleeping. Sarah told me to watch over you and take care of you while she's buying your medicine." Leon squeezed the wet towel to remove some liquid from it and then, he wiped gently the towel on Sora's forehead. Sora is still surprised and confused. Why is he acting and doing like this?

"My medicine?" Sora asked with a soft voice.

"Well, when Layla entered your room last night, you were crying and due to that, you have a fever in the end." Leon explained as he wiped Sora's neck. Just then, he notices Sora's cheeks were very red.

Leon is confused. The first checking of her temperature with Sarah was 42 degrees. Then, when Sarah left to by her medicine, her temperature was 40 degrees. Now that he's wiping her body with cold wet towel, her temperature became 39.5 degrees. Why is she still blushing? Is her temperature rising up?

"What?" Sora asked Leon when she noticed that his sight is on her beautiful eyes.

Just then, Leon touched Sora's smooth cheek. Now, Sora can feel her spinal cord shivering. She doesn't know what to do! She was there inside her room with her handsome and caring dance partner all alone. She wants to go out of the room. She wanted to admit that their circumstance is so awkward.

Sora's hands were tight on the blanket for her to try to calm her heartbeats. But it's useless. When Leon's hand suddenly cupped her face, he could feel Sora's heart beating **too** fast. What's wrong with her? Then, Leon has an idea that would help him solve this 'problem'. He recalled the almost-kissing scene. He, of course, felt his heart beating fast when Sora neared her face to his. Now, to solve this circumstance, he suddenly neared his face to Sora's.

"Leon…" Sora was so surprised that her face is getting redder. Leon's hands touch Sora's face as he almost let his lips touch hers. He is not thinking about consciousness. He just want to kiss Sora not because about 'I-kiss-her-because-I-want-to-let-her-know-that-I-love-her' stuff, but he's not in love with her, it's about solving 'why-is-she-blushing-when-I-am-around' thingy.

His violet eyes are now half-lidded but Sora's chocolate eyes remained open with wide expression. His lips are almost a seven…six…five…four…three…two…one inch!!!! Too bad there's a knock on the door.

Leon did not continue kissing Sora for the solving stuff. He held back. He goes to the door and leaving a shock and speechless Sora. He twisted the doorknob to open the door. When he opened the door, he found six beautiful and young women. One of them, basically, is Miss Sarah.

"Thank you for watching over Sora, Leon! That's a great help from you! You may leave now." Sarah said as she and the other five women (namely Mia, Anna, May, Layla and Rosetta) get inside.

'_That's weird. I haven't seen Leon so sincere to Sora,'_ May was doubting about Leon's behavior he's showing when he's with Sora. She wants to know more about Leon's _secret_. What could that be?

'_I mean, he wasn't like that before,'_ May is really confused about Leon. Right after the success of the 'Swam Lake', he changed a lot. Before, he was so cold and emotionless. Now, it's like he's not the 'bad-side' Leon but it's like that another life blooms inside of him. May, on the other hand, is still confused.

'_Whenever he's around Sora, it's like that he…'_ May's mind recalled the scenes of 'Swan Lake'.

**Flashback: hours before the party: Sora and Leon's solo performance**

_May was watching Sora and Leon's solo performance. She really hoped that it was she and Leon but, they experienced that already during their 'Romeo and Juliet'. Her eyes were not focusing on the performance but she was looking straight at Leon. There's something about him that would made May more childish but more inspired and happy._

_Just then, in the performance, Sora placed her hands on Leon's shoulders and she floated softly to near her face to Leon. Their eyes were looking at each other then they were shut and Sora's lips are closer to his…_

**Flashback ends here**

'_Stop it!'_ May commanded her mind to stop thinking about that 'almost-kissing' scene. She hated to admit to herself but she is oh-so jealous. She couldn't believe what she saw during the opening day of 'Swan Lake'. But, she's thankful that Sora and Leon really didn't kiss during that scene. Of course, they're too young to really kiss in the lips.

Inside Sora's room, Sarah brings out the prescribed medicine. Well, the other girls were surprised to see Sora's expression: moment of shock.

**Tbc…**

I'm super sorry that this fiction takes time to be finished but I'm thankful that this is longer that chapter 3 and 4. Anyway, please read and review!!! If you spot any grammar errors, please e-mail us if you want to be our beta… We really need one! We're not experts in English, you know, but we'll try to improve.


	6. Sora, Leon, May

Sorry for being late in updating but, I was stuck with Mica in our fiction 'Through A Melody'. We are really focusing on that fiction that we'll finish some chapters so that they'll be submitted together and we'll have problems with the chapters that are near the end. Well, read and review, people!

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

This is the sixth chapter of this fiction created only by Cathloren.

**Continuation…**

"Is something wrong, Sora?" Anna asked Sora. She and the others were staring at Sora's red face. They could tell that she was blushing. Sora's eyes can't help from widening. Her hair was covering her red face but she's still blushing. Just then, the girls noticed Sora touching her lips.

'_Leon kissed Sora?'_ A moment of shutter came into May's mind as she sees Sora touching her lips. All they know is that Leon was with Sora ever since Sarah left to buy her medicine. Now, May is afraid that something happened between Sora and Leon.

'_No! It's impossible! Leon doesn't treat Sora as a __**lover**__ but a__** friend **__only!'_ May wants to remove the 'Leon-kissed-Sora' thought. But, she wants to know if they really kissed. On the other hand, May thinks of positive thoughts, like maybe Leon told Sora that her lips are getting dry because of not drinking water after crying. But, why will Sora blush? She is blushing because maybe she was embarrassed.

"Leon…" Sora's weak voice came out calling Leon's name. The girls were surprised. Sora was really shocked of what Leon just did.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What's with Leon?"

"Did something happen between the two of you?" May's questions were three, of course. She just wanted to know. But, because of her questions, the other girls doubted about Sora and Leon.

'_Sora… aren't you overdoing it?'_ Rosetta's thought wants to ask Sora the same question. She was thinking that Sora forced Leon to kiss her and that's what happened.

'_Sora… you should've ignored him!'_ Layla wants to scold Sora for crying last night, for having fever and because of these, Leon has to worry and this happened.

Rosetta and Layla are worried, especially that they knew about Sora's little secret. The girls' eyes were widened up by shock, surprise, and fear. Fear of what? Just then, tears were getting out of Sora's eyes. The tears were straight dropped in the blanket. Sarah thought about kids these days. But she can't blame them. I mean, are they really are **kids** until now? In their situation, they are mature for serious circumstances. Just then, Sarah decided to change the subject.

"Uhm, Sora. Why don't you take your medicine?" Sarah gives Sora a smile as she handed over a capsule and a glass of water to Sora. But there was no response from the shocked girl. Sarah and the others are worried about Sora's circumstance with Leon while they're away. Sarah should've entrusted Sora with Mia, Anna, May, Rosetta, and Layla. Well, why did she think about entrusting Leon to Sora? She thought about that maybe because of the great partnership of this two.

"Sora, don't burden about the situations you and Leon have awhile ago before we were here." May tries to enlighten Sora from acting such a childish girl. But Sora didn't listen to May. She was trying to ignore her, and she tries to ignore the mushy circumstance May and Leon have last night. For her, that's the reason why she is acting like this but she can't blame Fool for doing this. It's normal for everyone to make mistakes. She blames herself for loving Leon more than a friend. I mean, if she hasn't love Leon, this jealousy wouldn't take in place.

"Sora, are you listening to me or what?" Cool off, May! The other girls were now worried about Sora and May. May is getting furious about Sora's 'ignoring' and Sora is getting quieter. May's eyes were flaming with wild fire. She really wants some answers to her question, which will be answered by Sora. May's hands clenched into fists as if going to box Sora. The other girls' thoughts were mixed. Is Sora jealous about May and Leon's situation last night or May is jealous about Sora and Leon situation just awhile ago. But wait! Why is the topic/subject all about **Leon**? I mean, when they're thinking about their problems, Leon is always inserted. Is there something about him that made their minds wander?

"Anyway, we'll see you at Kaleido Stage later, Sora," Mia and Anna pushed the other girls outside to leave a 'still-shocked' Sora. May and the others' eyes were staring on Sora and then, to their path towards outside Sora's room.

Sora, on the other hand, was surprised about what Leon did to her awhile ago. Why did he want to kiss Sora? What's the significance? Is there something wrong? Still, on Sora's eyes, she can picture out the scene awhile ago. She cannot forget that, of course. But, she must start her new day as a Kaleido Star with happiness.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 30 MINUTES LATER - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I was amazed by yesterday's show, Kalos. Congratulations, once again." Mr. Kenneth shakes Kalos' hand to congratulate him about the new appointed Kaleido Star. Well, Mr. Kenneth gets fascinated with serious things but quite entertaining. Still, Mr. Kenneth couldn't believe what he saw yesterday during the show of Swan Lake. It was successful and _beautiful_.

"Thank you, Mr. Kenneth. I am glad, too, that Sora Naegino is the new appointed Kaleido Star." Kalos responded. He was thankful for him to hear what Mr. Kenneth just said. John, Marion's father, is inside, too, together with Ken and Yuri. Yuri is glad to be one of the managers of Kaleido Stage. Ken, on the other hand, is now the crew leader for staff and stage management. John's job is now in higher rank. They all thanked Sora for granting their wishes and dreams.

"By the way, Kalos," Mr. Kenneth began to speak, "I call on a **friend,**" He stared at Yuri, "for **her** to perform in Kaleido Stage for once. Will it be all right?" Mr. Kenneth asked Kalos with a generous heart.

The other men were shocked when Mr. Kenneth gave a confusing look on Yuri. Who's that friend? It was clear to them that it is a girl because of the word 'her'. Is it another Diabolo performer? If it is, Rosetta is there for Kaleido Stage. But, it's still a mystery. Who is that girl?

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Kenneth? Why were you staring at Yuri?" Ken and John both asked Mr. Kenneth. They, too, noticed about Mr. Kenneth's look on Yuri. Is there a sign? They are really confused.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. It's a great interruption, of course. After that moment, Mia entered with a weird face, they can tell. What's with Mia?

"Uh, Boss Kalos," Mia started to talk, "There's a girl waiting outside this very room. She said **she was****called up by Mr. Kenneth to come here in Kaleido Stage**."

"Finally, she came! Let her in, let her in," Mr. Kenneth told Mia.

Just then, when Mia opened the door, a figure of a beautiful girl stood still. She actually looked like Yuri! Her hair has the same color as Yuri's and it's longer than Layla's. She's as tall as Sora and she is pretty and serious like May. She is wearing a simple school uniform. She, too, is holding her luggage.

'_It can't be…'_ Yuri was stunned of what he saw. He couldn't believe that it is…

"**Yula Killian**! It's nice to see you again, young child!" Mr. Kenneth greeted Yula joyfully.

Yula Killian? Is she a sister of Yuri's? Why do they have the same surname? Who is this Yula?

**Tbc…**


	7. Yula Killian

Sorry, we're in a hurry by the past chapter. Anyway, this is the continuation.

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

This is the seventh chapter of this fiction created only by Cathloren.

**Continuation…**

"It's…good to see you again, Yula." Yuri smiled. Mia, Ken, John and Kalos, on the other hand, are stunned. Is Yula really a relative of Yuri? Well, as Mr. Kenneth said awhile ago, he called a friend and maybe he's talking about Yula. Maybe that's why he stared at Yuri! Yuri knew Yula for years!

"It's good to see you, too, **brother**!" Yula smiled with grace.

"BROTHER?" Mia, Ken, John and Kalos asked with astonishment. Their eyes widened up with surprise. They're gaping for a long time after asking.

"Not really 'siblinghood'," Yuri said.

"Yeah," Yula added, "I was adopted by Yuri's father because my family moved back to Russia and I didn't go with them so I stayed in France. And good thing Mr. Kenneth contacted me. I really want to see Yuri again!"

Yula and Yuri hugged. Ken's mind are imagining that that is Yuri and** Sora** hugging, not Yuri and Yula. Yula's grace, cheerfulness and happiness are exactly the same as Sora's. Both of them are happy. Both of them are noble. Both of them are…independent.

Ken clears his throat. Mia coughed after. Just then, Yula and Yuri release their hug. Just then, a knock on the door interrupts the meeting between the Killians. Their sights were on the door. Kalos responded on the knock and the door was hastily opened.

"Boss Kalos! Red Alert! Red Alert…" Anna was cut off when she saw Yula standing before Yuri, staring with her blue eyes.

"Uh, sorry if I disturbed…"

"Don't worry! We weren't! I'm so glad to meet you. You must be** Anna Heart**, aren't you? By the way, my name's Yula Killian!" Yula shakes Anna's hands. Her cheer made Anna blush more.

"Hey, how did you know me?" Anna asked. Her eyes are as big as saucers and she was really stunned by Yula's greeting. How did she know Anna in the first place?

"I got some information from the video in the T.V. of Swan Lake. I really laughed hard when I saw you and the other girls imagining that they are pulling you." Yula laughed hard. Tears came out because of the pain of her stomach while laughing. Anna, on the other hand, is getting interested. She asked questions to Yula about the performance. On the other part of the room, Mia and Ken are muttering while the others were muttering for themselves, too.

"You know what? Yula is like Yuri all along." Ken said his observation on Yula.

"You're right. Yula's height is shorter compared to Yuri and her blond hair is longer than Ms. Layla's." Mia responded to Ken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **ONE HOUR LATER, AT THE STAGE** - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Brava! Well done, Yula!" Cathy clapped as the others who watched the performance awhile ago clapped. Yula just did her 5 superior trampoline techniques. She is really a gifted performer. Her hair now is tied and she was wearing a practice suit the same as May's. Her gracefulness during her practice made everyone stunned as if they see Sora performing!

"I can't believe it! I mean she can't fly that high!" Marion muttered her words because she was stunned. Yula can fly by jumping on the trampoline higher that Marion's and almost halfway to Sora's height of flying in the trampoline.

"Her grace, beauty and confidence during her practice were shocking like Sora's." Rosetta said.

"Thank you! I knew you would like my performance!" Yula thanked to the people who clapped with all their might because of her performance. Still, many were amazed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - **FEW MOMENTS LATER, IN THE DORM CANTEEN - - - - - - - - - -**

"Did you see her performance?", "She was great!", and "Such an interesting girl!" were some comments whispered by the people taking their early lunch in the dorm canteen.

In the other table, Rosetta, Mia, Anna, Marion, May and Ken were eating together. They were so annoyed by the 'noise' the others are currently making now. Their ears always hear about Yula, Yula and Yula. What's with Yula? Just a performance and she's already popular?

"I couldn't believe that only a simple performance she got the attention of other people." Mia and Anna are hot-tempered right now. Well, thanks it's a day-off because if today is a working day, they could have a knockout with Yula about being carefree. The others were staring at Marion, who is basically doing something.

"Hey, what's that?" Ken asked Marion in confuse. Marion is holding a black crayon and she place force up and down. Looks like she's taking art lessons and forgot her 'assignment'. But, she isn't taking any. Just then, when she said, "Finished!" Anna grabs the paper from Marion's hands. Mia, Ken and Rosetta get nearer to Anna to peek on the drawing on the paper. It was a stick-style drawing of Yula with an x-mark all over the paper. Looks like Marion is building up a society. Maybe called 'Anti-Yula'.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" The others laughed hard. The other people didn't notice them because they were busy talking about Yula. Tears ran along the eyes of the people who are now laughing because of the pain in the stomach when they laugh. Marion joined the laughing situation. After seconds, they noticed May's sight on the entrance door of the canteen. They followed her sight and they see Sora walking towards the entrance door of the dorm. She was wearing her common denim jumper and white shirt and her matching orange shoes on her feet. Where on earth is she going?

"Was that Sora?" Anna asked.

"Where is she going?" Mia and Ken asked next.

May now remembers the scene awhile ago in Sora's dorm room. About Leon…Leon…Leon… May's mind lightened up. Where is Leon by the way? The last time they saw him was when he exited from Sora's room moments ago. Where could Leon be? Surprisingly, May stands up and runs after Sora.

"Hey, May! WAIT!" Anna called May.

"What's wrong with her?" Ken asked worriedly. The others were thinking why on earth will May just leave the conversation without saying something. Throughout their lunchtime together, May was as silent as the cemetery. She wasn't in the mood to speak…to talk. And since today, they haven't seen Sora getting out of the dorm except now. Will Sora and Leon meet in this hour?

Suddenly, a strike of lightening came into Ken's, Mia's, Anna's and Marion's mind. Is Sora having a relationship between Leon secretly? Maybe that explains it. Maybe that's why Sora is awkward when Leon is around: she doesn't want their relationship to be obvious. Maybe. Maybe…

"Guys," Marion asked, staring at her friends, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Correctly, girl!" Anna said half-joking and half-serious.

"Thinking? My mind wandered out! What were you thinking by the way?" Rosetta's glowing smile would possibly make them convince to speak out.

"Maybe Sora and Leon are in a relationship!" Ken responded first.

"That explains why Sora and Leon are close lately!" Anna said like a detective. The others think she will make them laugh but she was serious.

Rosetta, on the other hand, pretended to be surprised. She can not believe them. If they only knew about Sora's secret…

"Maybe Sora and Leon will meet now by somewhere," Mia started to think about her opinion about Sora and Leon.

"Maybe checking-in in a hotel and condo," Ken followed. His eyes were on the ceiling, thinking about his continuation about what Mia said.

"And maybe tearing off their clothes and do that thing, what's it called again?" Anna followed, not embarrassed about what's she's saying, "Aha! Sex!"

"Shut up, will you? There's a kid around!" Mia covered Anna's mouth. When Anna said the 'S' word, Mia's and Ken's thoughts were picturing Sora and Leon having 'S'. Rosetta was shocked and thinks that maybe they're right after all. Just then, loud screams interrupt the gang: the people were shouting when Yula came inside the canteen.

"Oh…it's little miss 'just-a-performance-she-is-popular'." Anna said, teasing secretly about Yula. The others exchanged agreeable looks. Many people were stampeding around Yula. "May I have your autograph?", "We love you, Miss Yula!" and "Sit with us, Miss Yula!" were three of the comments that the people shouted. These sentences annoyed Anna, Mia, Ken, Rosetta and Marion.

If the people found this situation enjoyable, the gang found it disturbing and annoying.

"Oh my God, I don't know how Miss Sarah will handle this 'noise'." Mia sweat-dropped and the others agreed. Yula, on the other hand, sweat-dropped. She couldn't believe that in a performance she'll be popular and she even think that she's Miss Layla. Stubborn brat! How are they going to control the noise?

**Tbc…**

We'll not continue first the 'Through a Melody' because we'll finish the whole chapters of 'Through a Melody'. We're already in the fifth or sixth chapter to the last chapter. Please be patient, people!!!


	8. Other Sides

This is dedicated to **kissmyanimex2007** and to all of you!!!

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

This is the eighth chapter of this fiction created only by Cathloren.

**Continuation…**

Later that afternoon…

The sun is already setting. The performers are going to have their special performance of Swan Lake. The new special effects will include the bright light that will appear after Sora's clothes are divesting into ribbons. Well, everybody is still happy even though there's a show on the loose because at least they have a day off. Anna, Jean and Julie are inside Mia's room with her. They were helping her for the new production that was suggested by Layla. Anna is busy planning for her group's laughing parts. Jean is helping Julie to list down some things that are needed to be bought for the costumes and props. Mia, on the other hand, has two things to do: finish the script and to plan for the performers' costumes, that includes her. Just then, after moments of silence and focus, a knock on the door interrupts the girls in their work.

"Come in," Mia stared at the door --- the other girls continue their works --- with her eyeglasses slipping in her nose. After Mia responded on the knock, the door was hastily opened by "little miss just a performance she is popular".

"Yula?" Mia asked and the others stare at her surprisingly.

"I'm so happy today, you know? I'm here to get a copy of the script for the next performance," Yula's happiness was compared by Mia with Sora's cheers. Yula's happy mood and actions were as the same as Sora's. She was happy as if she received an award of the 'Best Artist Award' in MTV. Ha, ha, very funny.

"The script isn't finish yet. And why are you asking for it?" Anna raised an eyebrow at Yula.

"Well, Boss Kalos told me that I will have the lead role for the next performance!" Yula cried out loud.

Mia, Anna, Jean and Julie were surprised that Yula will have the leading role. What's gotten into Kalos? It's Sora's first week of Stardom and someone is getting in her way? This is unbelievable. The four girls exchange glances and stared at Yula.

"You? Have the role of the Phoenix?" Jean asked shockingly. She stands up from her chair and hands on hips and she raised an eyebrow. Yula ignored her. She suddenly steals the paper that has drawings of Mia for the costume of Phoenix.

"Wow! Will this be my costume?" Yula said, right hand on her right cheek and her expression was as if she received an 'A' mark on an exam. Her sight was on the paper. The drawing was extremely beautiful that Yula almost faint.

"**Sora's costume**, that is. And why one earth will Kalos approve that you'll have the lead role?" Anna said as she stands up from sitting on a large-pillow-size couch thinking on her laughing roles.

"Sora? Who on earth is Sora?" Yula asked mysteriously to her.

"You said that you've seen the whole production of Swan Lake on TV," Anna said but was cut off when…

"Oh, the new appointed Kaleido Star," was the next annoying sentence of Yula.

"Plus, I'm the scriptwriter, not Boss Kalos. I can choose anyone to receive the role of Phoenix." Mia said angrily and grabs the paper from Yula's hand.

"But, Boss Kalos is the head manager here. He can **fire** you if you don't let me have the lead role." Yula said. Her speaking now is changed. She's like a 'bad-guy' in this scene.

"Fire me? But…"

"I can **force** Kalos to fire you because I don't receive the role of Phoenix."

"You're…you're a wolf under a sheep's clothing!" Julie said suddenly. She's been an honor student in her school once so she understands that idiom. It means a person that cannot be trusted or, a person is showing good attitudes to people but inside, he/she is a bad guy.

"Absolutely right, Julie. I'm flattered by your observation."

"You're just pretending to be nice to other people but you're showing your bad attitudes to the people you are annoyed at," Jean said. She and the others couldn't believe that Yula is like this. She's pretending to be nice so that the people around her will accept her as her other character.

"Look, miss just-a-performance-you-are-popular, don't you try to shatter the first weeks of Sora in her Stardom. If you want to be popular, why don't you go and find other circuses?" Mia warned Yula. Oh, that's the brave part of Mia! Go, go, GO! Anyway, Yula was listening to Mia, of course, but she was a bit annoyed about Mia's cruel words to her. Yula crosses her arms in front of her chest as if to scold a child.

"Oh, I'm scared," Yula teased Mia as if she was scared. Actually, Yula still says that even though Mia is serious, "You don't even know the **real side** of me. If you want, I can even **pay** Kalos to **fire** Sora."

"You can't do that!" Jean and Julie said.

"Oh yes, I can," Yula said, having an evil look in her face and in her position, "Right now," she points at the other girls, "If you spill a word to anyone about this conversation, you're forcing me to let Kalos fire Sora. Remember that."

Yula left the room. Mia, Anna, Jean and Julie were surprised about what she had said. She is really a bad girl. Just then, Rosetta came in without knocking.

"What's wrong?" Rosetta asked cheerfully but she was given four silent and sad looks by Mia, Anna, Jean and Julie.

Mia still remembered what Yula just said awhile ago: _'If you spill a word to anyone about this conversation, you're forcing me to let Kalos fire Sora,'_

'_Remember that,'_

- - - - - - - - - - **ONE HOUR LATER, AT THE BEACH** - - - - - - - - - -

Sora throws again a rock to the sea. She couldn't believe of what just happened this morning. It's been a day and there'll be a performance later of Swan Lake. She hasn't taken her breakfast. She didn't take her lunch even though she got out of her dorm room after several hours since the 'incident'. She still remembered the scene inside her room. She sits in the sand and she is watching how the sun sets with the beautiful background of orange, pink and violet skies and its reflection on the water.

It's already dark. The lighting posts are on. There's light, finally. Still, Sora is sitting in the sand. In the other part of the beach, May was spying on Sora. She spied on her since the time that Sora went out of the dorm to do some things. May, who has a crush on **both** Ken and Leon, is at least glad that Sora is not on a mood to meet Leon. She still doubts on Sora and Leon even though she didn't hear what Mia, Ken and Anna suggested that Sora and Leon were in a relationship.

May hides on a bush behind Sora. The bush is far and it's on a short hill towards the beach. May's eyes can't get off of Sora. Just then, May heard that Sora is uttering something.

"I can't believe it, **Fool**." May was surprised. Maybe Sora is talking to her! Maybe Sora knew that May was spying on her. But, if Sora was talking to her, why is Sora calling her a fool?

"What did you refrain to believe?" Just then, May heard a male voice responding on Sora. May didn't see him but she sees his **reflection** on the water. It is an action-figure-sized man wearing weird clothes that is floating beside Sora.

"I mean…about the thing that Leon actually wanted to kiss me,"

'_Leon wanted to kiss Sora?'_ May thought surprisingly. '_OMG: Oh my God! WTF: What the Fuck!'_

(AN: 'OMG: Oh my God! WTF: What the fuck!' is a line in a song created by me and my friends LOL)

"But, did you like that to happen?" Fool asked Sora maliciously thinking that Sora and Leon were having sex.

"NO WAY!" Sora shouted as she throws a small stone directly at Fool.

'_Surely Sora and __**I**__ are out of our minds. It's impossible for us to see a spirit in the water. But, how come she's not facing at the water? Did she really see that perverted ass?'_ May's mind is full of confusion. She wants answers.

"But," May listens to Sora as she speak, "I really admitted that I hated this **new dream**,"

'_New dream? What does she mean?'_

"Really? How come?" Fool asked.

"I mean, if my dream is about **'having Leon'**, I would hurt others' feelings…"

"…especially May,"

'_Having Leon? I would be hurt?'_

"I don't want anyone to be hurt again. The more people I hurt in this dream, the more conflict I will experience. I really don't want to continue this anymore, Fool."

'_Wait a minute…_' May thought and suddenly screamed as she fell down from the short hill hiding from the bush.

Sora and Fool stared at the raven-haired girl. Sora and Fool didn't know who that girl is (AN: of course, they don't know yet that May was listening all along). Just then, the girl's face got out of the sand and Sora recognizes her. And that girl is none other than…

"MAY???" Sora panicked. Now, she realized that May knew all of this from the beginning.

Now, another situation of panicking and 'it's-hard-to-explain' stuff on the way…

**Tbc…**

Whew! The next chapter's going to be shorter. Its text is the continuation of this chapter. Supposing that text is going to be combined with this chapter but, I'm empty-minded already… Please review!!! I hope you were reminded that I cannot continue 'Through a Melody' anymore. It's already deleted…sorry for the inconvenience. I don't know when to update 'Searching in the Rain' (Naruto fanfic) but if you're waiting for it, please give me time to finish it. I'm still looking for that document in my computer.


	9. Misunderstanding

Whoa, I'm back! Thinking that I'm absent forever? Think again! Sorry I'm not updating lately because school is on the lose. I have so many homework, especially that I'm going to graduate next year. But, anyway, please review!!!

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

**Continuation…**

"So," May said as she removes some sand on her shoulders, "This is your 'secret' place. Nice one, Naegino,"

"May, about what you've heard," Sora was cut off when May continues, "I've heard everything, Sora. No need to repeat it again and again because it sickens me!" That was her sentence with emotions: from okay to angry.

"Huh?" Sora was curious when she asked that. May is **angry** at Sora!

Sora doesn't know what to say to May about what she has heard awhile ago. Sora froze. So do Fool, even though May didn't see him. May and Sora stood silent. They don't know who will speak first. But, Sora took the speaking session, "Look, if you've heard about me giving up the dream, you've heard it right. I'm not going to continue it."

"**Really?** But before 'giving up', you have this dream. I knew it, Sora! You have loved Leon and you still do!" May cried.

"But I'm giving up! I don't want anyone to get hurt already!"

"Giving up," May said quietly then loudly and crying, "Giving up?! In the months we've spent, you have never given up to anything, Sora!"

"But May, I hope you'll understand me,"

"**Understand? Oh yes I understand!** The first time you've been here is that you gain friends **easily**. Even though you're just a beginner for them, you still have friends! Ms. Layla gave you her trust, especially during the Amazing Trick! You already have the title of Kaleido Star and a conflict-free stage and the dance partner of Leon! Sora, **you almost have everything!**"

May cried hard. Sora just realized that May was right. She almost has everything. And now she wants Leon. _'I'm so foolish!'_ Sora thought. She then cried.

"I'm sorry, May," Sora cried with May, "I really didn't mean to do it,"

"Sora, think before doing anything," May said quietly as she rapidly wipe away her tears, "Or else you'll hurt other's feelings. You just don't know how much I **hate** you."

Sora's tears went down to her cheeks. She feel how foolish she was. She just do things straight without thinking. How stupid!

Pause.

Just then, a little yellow-head girl came over the scene, seeing the girls crying.

"Hey, guys!," Marion ran towards them, "You really have to come and see this before it's too late!"

"What's wrong?" May asked as Marion grabbed their wrists.

"Jean and Julie are suspended for 2 months! You really have to stop Kalos's decision, Sora!"

Sora was speechless. May just tell her about 'having everything'. May stared at her. She stared back. Both girls kept quiet.

"What are you waiting for?" Marion asked and that made the girls lightened up. They exchanged glances and run with Marion towards Kaleido Stage.

**Tbc…**

Sorry if I made this in a hurry and without exact emotions. sweat-drops Anyway, the next chapter is going to be long and please be patient enough especially that our school Intramurals is fast approaching and all students shall attend some practices for some things. Please be patient, especially on my Naruto fic! I'm not yet done, OMG! Sorry!!!! So busy!


	10. Missing Lovebirds

This is dedicated to **kissmyanimex2007**, **waterxeno**, **Miss Layla**, **Sarah8**, and to all of you!!

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

This is the tenth chapter of this fiction.

**Continuation…**

The hallway, where Kalos's office is, was full of people. It's just about a decision that has to be granted by the head manager about suspending two people from working as performers in Kaleido Stage and send them back to their families after two months. People were pushing towards to the side to see the happenings inside the office. Just then, Sora, May and Marion arrived.

"Sora! Good thing you're here!" One of the performers greeted her.

"Miss Sora, you have to stop boss's decision!" Another said.

Sora thinks very deeply. She just remembered their conversation with May in the beach. She remembered about 'almost everything' stuff.

"Excuse me, passing through, passing through," Marion told the people as she holds May's and Sora's wrists and let them go inside the office.

When they got inside, Sora and May were surprised when two luggage in front of the desk of Boss Kalos. Jean's and Julie's emotions were so confusing: sadness, and anger. Sora and May exchanged glances and Sora stepped forward slowly and stared at the luggage.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sora stared at Kalos indifferently, "Answer me,"

"Well…actually, Sora, it's just…" Kalos tried to explain.

"Well what? Why are you suspending Jean and Julie? Did they do something wrong that made you suspend them?"

"Well, something…"

"Boss Kalos, why?"

"Don't you see, Sora? They are suspended because they did something wrong," A girl's voice confused Sora.

"But what?..." When Sora stared at the girl, she was speechless. She blamed a girl she didn't know. She felt that something is wrong when she saw the blonde…serious lavender eyes, brave beauty, and strong potential. Sora can feel the strong authority that this girl has.

'_Those eyes,'_ Sora thought, _'I think I saw this kind of eyes before……wait!'_ Sora was enlightened, _'It's like……__**Yuri's**__! Yes, Yuri's serious eyes are like hers but wait a minute,'_

Silence.

"Who…is this?" Sora asked as she stared at the girl.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yula Killian, once youngest Diabolo champion, gymnast, acrobat and the sister of one of the most famous people in Kaleido Stage." Yula lends out her hand.

"Yula……**Killian**?! You're Yuri's 'said' sister?" Sora asked with her eyes widened.

"Perfectly right, Ms. Naegino," Yula said, "And as Yuri's sister," Yula stared at Jean and Julie and then at Sora, "I'm the replacement of these two performers." She said innocently.

"What?!" May suddenly cried. She was surprised.

"But…why? Boss Kalos," May stared at Boss Kalos, "Why? You have only one replacement for two performers. **It's as if that this girl performs professional maneuvers than we do!**"

"**Don't you ever insult me!**" Yula shouted at May and Sora.

"Even though I'm one year younger than you are, it doesn't mean that you can insult me just like that! And besides, why did Boss Kalos let two youngsters perform in Kaleido Stage?!"

Sora and May knew that it was Marion and Rosetta who Yula was talking about.

"But, they didn't replace anyone. And besides, it's unfair! You replace two performers." Sora said calmly.

Yula didn't respond. She just stand there staring at Sora. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," Amethyst, one of the performers in Kaleido Stage that is younger than Yula, "But, a van is waiting for Jean and Julie to leave."

There was a lightning that strike on Sora's mind. Her eyes widen as she stare at Amethyst after saying the statement. May and Marion are both surprised and just kept silent. Jean and Julie hide their faces by bending down their heads. They then carry their luggage and went outside as Amethyst closed the door.

"This is all your fault," Sora said ferociously at Boss Kalos, "**You shouldn't have fired them!**"

Sora gets out of the office and runs to the direction leading towards the backstage. Yula, May, Marion and Boss Kalos just watch her leave.

"I think I'm not needed here anymore," Yula said calmly, "I'll leave, too,"

Yula gets out of the office and walks to the direction leading outside Kaleido Stage.

Change Scene

Rosetta was running towards the exit of Kaleido Stage. She was so late towards the dinnertime in Kaleido Dorm. She was practicing her trapeze maneuvers in Sora and Leon's rehearsal room. With her was Leon, who was her trainer. She was running hardly until she stopped to listen to the private conversation of **Yula**, **Jean** and **Julie**.

'_What are they doing in the middle of the night?'_ Rosetta asked herself.

"That was a best act you did awhile ago," Yula congratulated Jean and Julie, "And you have to be thankful that I told Boss Kalos to suspend both of you because all I know your families are in Florida and I'll give you both chances to see them again,"

"Make sure that you don't do anything nonsense, Yula," Jean said bravely.

'_Nonsense? Like what?'_ Rosetta wanted to ask them.

"Promise," Yula said.

"And make sure you'll stay in Kaleido Stage for 2 months, only," Julie said just wanted to make sure.

"Promise," Yula said, "You're lucky that it's just a suspension and not a real 'fire' stuff. Just make sure that when you return, don't do **that thing** again, just like what you did to Rosetta,"

'_To me? Wait…'_

**Flashback: One hour and a half ago**

Rosetta was practicing alone waiting for Leon, her trainer. The sounds of the swings can be heard by the whole rehearsing room because of is complete silence. She turns around in the air and then wishes to catch the trapeze but she fell and landed on the green safety net. Just then, Jean and Julie came in.

"Uhm, Rosetta, can we talk to you for awhile?" Julie asked.

"Oh, sure!" Rosetta said cheerfully, "What is it all about?"

"Actually, we are going to ask for your help," Jean said innocently.

"Well," Julie said but Rosetta asked, "What is it?"

"Please promise first not to spread this, okay?" Jean said.

"Okay," Rosetta raised her right hand.

"Well, Yula went to the dorm room of Mia asking for the script…" Jean was cut off when Rosetta said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Let me finish first, okay? So, the script was not yet finished and Mia was making a sketch for Sora's costume. Just then, she got it and said that it'll be her costume."

"Hers? But I thought it Sora's,"

"We know, but then, she told Mia that she can let Kalos fire her if she cannot receive the role of Phoenix. And then, she said that she can pay Kalos to fire Sora."

"What?! Just for a role?! My God…"

"What's going on?" Yula said curiously.

"Oh nothing," Julie said.

"Really?" Yula gave them a very odd expression, "Well, I need you, Jean and Julie,"

**Back to Present**

'_Maybe that's the thing that Yula is talking about!'_ Rosetta thought as she peek at the conversation.

**Minutes later at the backstage**

Sora was crying, again, because of losing two of her friends. She knew that this isn't a serious goodbye but there was an unfairness in the replacement. What's with Yula? What are her 'maneuvers'? Sora really wanted answers. But then, something popped in her mind.

'_Wait a minute, where on earth is Leon?'_

She moves her head at her left side, then at her right side to make sure if Leon is around.

'_Maybe he's not here…hey, why am I looking for him?'_

"Sora, you have to relax," Sora said to herself, "You abnegate your 'dream' already so forget about Leon," She stands up and continues, "Yeah, forget about Leon, forget about Le……on,"

Sora was surprised to see the man standing right in front of her. The man is wearing a black suit, with shiny black shoes, and a long silver hair. His violet eyes are staring at the Kaleido Star.

"Oh, you're here!" Leon greeted.

"Oh, you're looking for me?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Boss Kalos told me that the Swan Lake performance will be postponed because of the 'thing'." Leon responded.

"Oh, I see," Sora's eyes stared at the other direction ignoring Leon's face.

"You were murmuring about something. Who were you talking to?"

"Me? Oh, I was just talking to myself, that's all,"

"My god, I have to stop acting like this. I have to forget about him," Sora whispered to herself.

"Forget about me?" Leon asked Sora, "Why? What's with me?"

Leon moves forward as Sora moves backward.

"Ah…you see," Sora was speechless as they move forward-and-backward.

"And you abnegate a 'dream'. What do you mean?"

"Well…er…ah…" Sora stopped when they reached the dead end of the stage.

Surprisingly, Leon remembered about his 'supposed plan' on Sora. He places his hand on the wall right beside Sora's head. His free hand touches her 'now-red' face. Sora's eyes widened like plates as she keeps on blushing. Their eyes met and their bodies touched. Leon lowered his face to touch Sora's lips…

'_What is he trying to do? My god, his doing it again!'_ Sora thought and Leon left her no choice but push him away from her. Sora and Leon stared at each other.

"You've did this for the second time," Sora said to Leon, "Why are you trying to kiss me?"

There was silence. Leon does have a reason (AN: Please read chapter 5) but why is he afraid to tell it to her? Is there something wrong?

'_Maybe I was wrong. She is innocent enough to ask and my mind was wrong to say that she'll blush when I'm around,'_ Leon thought.

"Well, why won't you answer?" Sora asked.

'_I have to escape her question, but how?'_

"Leon, is there something wrong with me? Why are you trying to kiss me for two times?"

'_My god, please help me! I don't know what to do!'_ Leon thought and prayed, _'I don't have a choice but to…'_

Leon's thought was a bit forcing. He suddenly embraced Sora and both of them landed on the floor with Leon over Sora. Both of them were blushing. Sora blushed more than Leon and then tears came down running to her cheeks. Her mouth slightly opened with shock. Leon just blush on what he is doing. Just blush. His eyes are watching hers.

'_My god, his eyes are serious on what he is doing! Is there something severe in this situation?'_

"Forgive me, Sora, but," Leon said.

Sora's hands were stayed put by his. She is crying again but no sound. Her tears just came out. She once again looked at him. Suddenly, she felt something warm inside her when Leon neared her face. His hair covered the side of his and her face. Just then, she can feel a warm caress on her lips……

**The Next Day**

"My god, WHERE ON EARTH IS SORA???!!!" Anna is now worried enough. She couldn't find Sora. She isn't in her room, not in Ms. Layla's house (she called to Layla), and not in one of the rehearsing rooms. Anna keeps on running and running until she bumped someone. Both of them landed on a different place.

"Ouch!" Anna said while touching her head, "Will you watch where you're going……"

Anna was speechless to see 'that' someone. She blushed for awhile. Then, a helpful hand is lent to her by the someone.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" It was Dio! OMG!!!!!! Anna's blushing!

"Huh? Well…ah…uhm…" Anna said separately, "No, I'm…f-fine…"

Anna touched her hand on Dio's helping hand. She got up slowly then fixing her clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked while blushing.

"Well, we were sent by Kalos to be here to include in your newest production…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Anna said the word 'wait' repeatedly, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh, the other members of the group are also sent," Dio introduced the group to Anna who are waiting outside making nonsense.

"Oh…" Anna was shock to see a lot of people.

"By the way, why were you running in this beautiful diurnal?" Dio asked.

"I'm looking for Sora. My god, I really have to find her now before Ms. 'Just-a-performance-she-is-popular' takes the place in her rehearsing room. I'm sorry, Dio, but I really have to go!" Anna sweat-dropped as she runs outside the Kaleido Dorm towards the Kaleido Stage.

'_Ms. 'Just-a-performance-she-is-popular'? Who is she talking about?'_

**Change Scene**

Sounds of the trapezes were heard enough. A girl was practicing her skills using Sora's rehearsing room. Her grace enlightens the atmosphere. Her talent grows as she moves. She got the other trapeze. She stops when someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in,"

Then, there came inside Mia and Marion.

"Hey, Amethyst!" Marion cried, "Come down here, now! We have a lot to do!" Marion said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Amethyst said cheerfully.

But just then, before the three girls go out, a figure of a blonde was standing in front of them holding some sort of book. She is wearing her daily gymnast suit for practice.

"Yula? What are you doing here?" Mia asked curiously.

"Well, I officially received the role of Phoenix so I'm here to practice."

"What?" Amethyst asked curiously, "I thought Ms. Naegino is going to receive the role of Phoenix."

"That's what I thought, too," Yula said innocently.

"Well, nice to hear that from you," Mia said as if she's the bad guy, "Excuse us,"

Mia passes by and hit Yula by the shoulder. Yula gasps and Amethyst scolded Mia.

"Mia! Why did you do that?" Amethyst asked.

"Who cares?" Mia, Marion and Amethyst get out of the room.

"But, Mia," Amethyst said, "What you were doing was bad. Why don't you apologize to her?" Amethyst told Mia.

"Me? Apologize to her? She should be the one who'll apologize!" Mia told Amethyst and Marion.

"Why she?" Marion asked, "Did she do something wrong?"

'_My god, I shouldn't have told them!'_ Mia thought, "Nothing. Forget about it!"

**Change Scene**

It's nearly 8:00 in the morning and Sora hasn't got up from sleeping in the backstage. Yes, she was sleeping in the backstage…with Leon! OMG! Why?

Sora slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She looks at her surroundings. _'It's still dark?'_ Well, Sora wouldn't know if it's still morning or evening because of the darkness of the backstage. Suddenly, she feels something heavy over her. She couldn't move freely. Over her was a sleeping Leon. He was sleeping so peacefully.

She slowly placed Leon on the other side of her and then finally she gets up. As she stares at Leon, her heart beats in the fastest mode. She can still feel Leon's warm embrace while sleeping and the hot caress on her lips. Her trembling fingers touched her lips and thought, _'Was that true? Did Leon actually__** kiss**__ me?'_

She removes a strand of Leon's hair away from his face. She keeps an eye on Leon while sleeping. _'My god, he's so beautiful!'_

She brushes away a strand of her hair and places it behind her ear. She lowered her face and kiss Leon's forehead. She lets go. When she was about to touch Leon's face, a soft voice comes out of Leon. It murmured, _'Sora,'_ Then, Leon's eyes slowly open and it stares at the beautiful redhead who is also staring at him.

"Sora?" Leon said her name.

"What?" Sora asked back.

Then, Leon didn't respond so he decided to get up. He sat beside Sora, who was kneeling while staring at him. Finally, their eyes met, both blushed, hands touched, face neared, and………

"SORA!!!"

A voice of a performer was heard by the two stars. Sora and Leon look at the entrance of the backstage and they can see three shadows going to the backstage. They are surprised. "What are they doing…hmereph?!" Sora was cut off by Leon when he covers her mouth with his hand and both of them hid behind a pile of boxes. Leon's left hand was covering her mouth while his other hand was embracing her waist. Sora's hands are touching Leon's hand that is covering her mouth.

"Maybe she isn't here,"

'_Hey, that's Amethyst's voice!'_ Sora and Leon both thought. (AN: Okay, I'll use a script style in the thoughts, okay?)

"Oh, don't surrender! I know we'll find her!" Mia said.

Sora: _'Huh?'_

Leon: _'Why are they looking for her?'_

"Well, we really have to remind her that she'll** not receive** the role of Phoenix," Marion said.

Sora/Leon: _'I'm/She'll not receive the role of Phoenix?!'_

"My god, that Yula is a pain in the neck! It's just Sora's first weeks of Stardom and she'll ruin it! Grr!!!" Mia said as smoke gets out of her ears and her hands are clenched into fists.

Sora: _'Why did she say that? What's with Yula?'_

Leon: _'Yula is here?'_

Just then, Anna came to the scene, "Hey, guys!"

"Anna! What brings you here?" Mia asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm looking for Sora. Did you ever find her?"

"Nope," Amethyst replied, "Not yet. We are finding for her here but, no use."

"Well, Yuri called awhile ago and," Anna said.

"And?! Is Sora with him?" Marion and Mia asked.

"My god, our little Sora is really obsessed with that guy." Marion and Amethyst placed one of their hands to their foreheads, "Maybe she's with him,"

"She isn't, duh," Anna said with a very odd kind of eyes.

Sora: _'My god, Leon is going to tease me!'_

Leon: _'Obsessed, huh? Well, look who's here: Layla's rival for Yuri,'_

"And he also said that **Leon** is also **missing**," Anna continued.

"LEON?! MISSING?!" Amethyst and Marion cried. Their eyes as large as the moon their jaw dropped down and they can't even blink.

"And when I knew about it, maybe we were right all along!" Anna said and Mia joined her sentence on the second clause.

"So you mean it's true?!" Marion asked.

"What true?" Amethyst asked.

Sora/Leon: _'What true?'_

"That Sora and Leon are having a **relationship**!" Mia, Marion and Anna shouted at Amethyst.

Sora/Leon: _'WHAT?!'_

Sora begins to panic but Leon controls her. He stopped her suddenly when the conversation continues.

"And maybe they leaved their jobs just to be together! My god, what's that again?" Anna asked Amethyst the word with that meaning.

"Uhm, elope?" Amethyst's answer was quite a question.

"Exactly! They **elope**!" Mia shouts out loud.

Sora: _'They are thinking that Leon and I are eloping? For goodness sake, hell no!'_

Leon: _'Why are they always thinking that Sora and I love each other?!' _

"My god, they really have to know!" Mia said as if she's excited to spread the 'news'.

Sora: _'Oh know please! This is going to be a scandal!'_

Leon: _'No way! Maybe this news will spread up until France! Maybe my former friends will tease me!'_

"But wait!" Amethyst said, "Are you sure that they're eloping? Maybe we're wrong."

Sora/Leon: _'You are indeed wrong!'_

"Yeah, guys. Amethyst has a point," Marion said openly, "Maybe what we were thinking is an opinion and not a fact. Maybe Sora and Leon are both somewhere here."

"And what if our 'opinion' is a 'fact'?" Mia asked.

"Well…what are we going to do first?" Marion and Amethyst asked the two elder girls.

"We have to combined each other," Anna said seriously as if she's a leader in an army, "We have to twirl around Kaleido Dorm and Kaleido Stage in order to find them,"

"And what if we won't find the two of them in the particular places?" Amethyst, Marion and Mia asked Anna.

"Then we'll asked help from everyone!" Anna said jokingly as if she doesn't know what to do.

Sora/Leon thought troublingly as if in danger: _'Terrific!'_

This is going to be a long……

Long……

Long……

Long……

Day!!!

**Tbc**…

Okay, as promise, I already gave the 10th chapter of the fiction! Hehe…sorry if you think it's in a hurry because I'm full of assignments from school… So, see you in the 11th chapter!!! Review, please!!!


	11. Articles I

Thank you, Lord, that I have solved my friendship problem!!! And thank you to the Lord that I finished this chapter…this is a gift chapter to Anjyu who created 'Wings of Destiny' and it was oh-so inspiring!!! We will have again the 'thought' stuff that Sora and Leon thought like those of chapter 10!

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine…

This is the eleventh chapter of this fiction…

**Continuation…**

"So, where should we start searching??" Marion asked happily as if she's a detective.

"Well, I guess we have to start searching here and…" Anna was cut off when…

Behind the boxes, Leon accidentally tickled Sora and a box fell down and both of them squat on the floor to avoid their presence.

"Why did you tickle me?" Sora whispered.

"I did not!" Leon replied.

Then, when the box fell down, the girls were surprised. Anna, who was near the box, neared the other boxes. Just then, she heard whispers behind the boxes.

"You did tickle me!" Sora whispered.

"For the last time, Sora, I did not tickle you!" Just then, Sora creates loud moans when Leon covers her mouth again.

"Is it just me or there is someone behind those boxes?" Anna asked the other three girls as they neared the boxes.

"I don't know," Mia replied.

Sora: _'My God! Somebody, help us!!!'_

Leon gets farther and farther from the boxes, trying to carry Sora with her mouth covered and travel to hide behind another set of boxes. But when they reached the new set of boxes, Sora removed Leon's hand from her mouth.

"Will you stop covering my mouth? I can't breathe!!" Sora complained.

"Sorry,"

"HEY GUYS!!!!!" May shouted.

"May! What's wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"Have you found Leon and Sora already?!"

"No, not yet," Amethyst replied.

"Well, guess on what's on the newspaper!" May lends them the newspaper of the day.

"'The Famous Kaleido Star: Drunk and Sex'" Anna begins to read, "Sora Naegino, 16, was seen in a bar last night by nearly 10:00 p.m. with her dance partner, Leon Oswald. She was drinking with him and later a man noticed her and Leon having…"

Anna was cut off as they continue reading silently.

Sora: 'My god, Leon and I didn't went to the bar last night.'

Leon: 'This is going to be a scandal'.

"'And when the man tracked them down, he spotted him going in the backstage of Kaleido Stage at 1:00 a.m.'"

"Hey, so that author might mean that Sora and Leon are just here, around the backstage." Amethyst said.

Anna, Mia, and Marion ignored her.

Sora: 'My god, maybe someone saw us! But how?'

Leon: 'Why? Why on earth will they think that Sora and I have a relationship? She is just my friend, I am her friend, that's final'

Sora: 'But maybe…they just find it obvious about my actions towards him and his towards me.' Sora thought worriedly.

"My god," Anna, Mia, Marion and Amethyst reacted.

"So, that's the only proof that they are here somewhere," May said, studying the whole backstage from ceiling to the floor and to the surroundings.

Sora: 'My god, I want to…kill whoever author who wrote the article.'

Leon: 'The news is spread…even though through newspapers or televisions. How are we going to fix this?'

"So…start finding?" Marion asked.

"Let's do it!" Anna said as they split up and go to different directions. Suddenly, "Hey, Anna!!!"

The guys stared at the boy standing up and no doubt from running. They noticed that Anna's face turned into a warm smile and Amethyst's face run pink.

"Oh my god, AQUAMARINE!!!" Anna hugs Aquamarine.

"Hey, he's the guy you told us your 'relatives', right?" Mia asked.

"He is really my relative, about second degree cousins," Anna smiled.

Just then, a warm breeze passes by Amethyst and Aquamarine. Both of them stared at each other. Both of them smiled and blushed. Marion, May, Mia, and Anna studies the two kids. Is there something wrong with both of them? Sora and Leon peek from behind the boxes.

"How…are you?" Aquamarine started to talk.

"I'm fine…" Amethyst responded.

"Hey…" Anna interrupted as she faces the two, "You met each other already?"

"Well, yeah, Anna," Amethyst said.

"We last saw each other when we graduated elementary," Aquamarine said.

Pause.

"She is my best friend," Aquamarine said.

'I knew it! He really treats me like a best friend only!' Amethyst thought as a tear fell down from her eye.

There was a complete silence as Marion and May created a teasing look. Just then, Mia said, "Okay, cut off the mushy scene. We really have to find Sora and Leon **now**!"

Just then, Sarah, Rosetta and Layla came in the scene.

"Did you read today's newspaper?" Sarah asked.

"Uh-huh," Anna replied and continued, "I couldn't believe that Sora and Leon are drunkards!"

"Drunkards?" Rosetta and Layla asked.

'_Drunkards? What are we? Nuts?'_ Sora and Leon thought.

"What are you saying Anna?" Layla asked.

"About today's newspaper. The author said in here," she pointed on the newspaper, "that a man saw Sora and Leon going to a bar and last spotted here,"

"What? But I thought…" Sarah said scratching her head.

"You thought what?" Amethyst asked.

"That Sora and Leon **eloped**," Sarah replied and Rosetta continued, "and in this newspaper, the author said that people said that Sora is **pregnant** **carrying Leon's child**,"

"WHAT?!" Sora said but Leon covered her mouth rapidly.

"…and it says here that Leon and Sora eloped and **went to Hawaii now for their wedding**,"

"**WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?????!!!!!!!!**" Sora and Leon accidentally shouted but covered their own mouths but it was too late. The group heard them.

"Did you hear that?" May asked.

"Loud and clear" are the answers of the others and all of them surrounded the boxes, where the sound came from.

"It sounds like Sora and Leon," Aquamarine said.

"Urg! This really is getting into my nerves," Anna and Mia said as they neared the boxes.

Just then, Sora and Leon begin to panic, "What are we going to do?" Sora whispered but surprisingly she pushed a secret passageway on the floor in the backstage towards the operating room (remember the place when Layla transformed into Cinderella?).

"Ouch!" Leon and Sora commented as the door begins to close.

Back in backstage, when they spotted the back part of the boxes, there they found…

"…nothing?! But you thought, so do I, that Sora and Leon were there!" Fool exclaimed and begins to protest in front of Layla and Rosetta, who do both see Fool.

"Well, they said they were there but, well, we gave up. They are really somewhere," Rosetta continued.

They continue with their fresh little gossip with Fool inside Sora's room. They were talking to him about this and about that. Well, there's one thing they should solve: Sora and Leon's loss.

"Don't you think Sora's overreacting already?" Layla commented.

"Overreacting? What do you mean?" Rosetta and Fool asked.

"Well, in my opinion, it's like she just makes things and wanted it to be some-like 'clues' for her feelings for Leon to be obvious. Get what I mean?"

"Well, I guess you're right," Rosetta said but suddenly, the once locked door is squeaking.

"Who's there?" Rosetta asked but in return, there's no response.

"No manners! They just don't knock on the door," Layla said but they remembered that everyone is in Kaleido Stage.

"Hey, maybe it's a burglar, Layla," Rosetta said as the door was slammed and bammed several times. Rosetta, Layla and Fool are now scared but suddenly and surprisingly, the door opened and there stood…

**Tbc…**

Okay, that's the 11th chapter. Please proceed to the 12th chapter. There's no AN's so please…read on!


	12. Articles II

**Continuation….**

"SORA?!?!?!?!?!" Layla, Rosetta and Fool shouted.

Sora closed suddenly her door and gasped for air.

"What happened? Everyone thought that you and Leon were in Hawaii," Layla said.

"Yeah, we were so worried about you," Rosetta said.

"It's a long story. I mean……_**really long story**_," Sora said.

"So……what happened?" Rosetta asked as they sat on Sora's little dining area in her room.

"Well, we heard what you were talking about in "today's newspapers". Those were the worst articles we've ever heard! I mean, I'm not pregnant, Leon and I aren't getting married…I mean, they just turned our world into a living hell!!!" Sora got angry.

"Now, take it easy, Sora. Kalos already told the police about the different news articles about you and Leon. I mean, maybe one of them is the truth," Layla said but was cut off when Sora continued.

"None of the articles are true. **The Famous Kaleido Stars: Drink and Sex, Sora Naegino: Pregnant?, A Long Time Relationship Between the Famous Kaleido Star and the Handsomest Grim Reaper, Sora and Leon: They have a Baby**……DON'T YOU THINK THESE ARTICLES ARE OVERREACTING???!!!!"

"Well…" Rosetta, Layla and Fool sweat-dropped.

"Just take it easy. By the way, where's Leon?" Layla asked.

Sora didn't answer. She forgot where Leon is!!!

**Tbc…**

I'm so sorry!! I really don't have time for fanfics, especially that I'm starting to study about my lessons for the upcoming Third Quarter Examinations and it's definitely going to be DIFFICULT than I thought, even though it's still in December. Well, there's a Filipino version (or should we say, translation)…I hope it'll be right…I'm trying best. If it won't be successful, I won't submit it here.


	13. All Day Long

Hello, guys! Sorry if I haven't updated this fiction! I'm too busy doing homework…several, those are! Well, anyway, I'll have new fictions. Please be patient.

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine.

This is the thirteenth chapter of this fiction.

**Continuation…**

"Goodness," Leon said as he walks along the road towards the Kaleido Dorm. He was lost by Sora who just ran away awhile ago. Well, several hours ago…the 'something' just occurred this morning and right now, it's already…night time.

"Where is that---," Leon was cut off when a bunch of reporters and medias came to interrupt him.

"Uhm, Mr. Oswald," said one of the reporters.

"Is it true that you are in a bar drinking with Sora Naegino?", "Is it true that Sora is carrying your baby?", and "Is it true that as you and Sora Naegino met you already are in a relationship with her?" are three of the most disgusting questions Leon have ever heard. Then, because he couldn't take the questions, he decided to escape by…running back to Kaleido Stage.

"Hey, Mr. Leon!!! Mr. Leon!!!" The reporters ran after him. Leon runs as fast as he can but he was blocked by…police cars with policemen.

'_Oh, great,'_ Leon thought sarcastically but as soon as he saw Kalos he knows that he is safe so he keeps on running until he reached the police.

"This is police. I request the reporters to stand back because if you don't we'll arrest you," Jerry shouted.

Then, the reporters run back to 'escape' the arrest. Then, Kalos faces Leon and asked, "Where have you been all day?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leon asked as if nothing happened.

"You know what I'm saying, Oswald. You and Sora were lost _all day long_ and the performers are finding all over for you **all day long**! And stop making foolishness, young man, because we have been fighting with these stupid reporters **ALL DAY LONG**!"

"But, Kalos, I have been in Kaleido Stage **ALL DAY LONG**!" Leon yelled.

"Together with Sora, right?" Kalos asked.

**KALEIDO DORM 396…**

"Yeah…Leon and I are together all day long…"

"But why didn't you go out…I mean, out of the boxes?" Rosetta asked.

"Well…maybe you'll place malice that we were together…" Sora said.

"Sora," Layla said, "Why will they place malice on your 'togetherness'?"

"We were in Kaleido Stage since last night," Sora confessed.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE??!!!?!?!?" Fool shouted.

"Shut up, will you?" Rosetta and Layla yelled and Fool sweat dropped.

"I'm not sure of what happened between us but…" Sora was cut off with Rosetta and Layla interrupted.

"What? Something happened between you and him?" Then, Sora slammed her forehead with her hand.

"Fool, I think you're getting crazy already," Rosetta gave him a different look.

"I was just asking! What's with it?" Fool said but was thrown by Layla.

"Sorry, Sora…you know how pervert that li'l doll is."

"Hey, I'm not a doll…goodness Layla!" Fool said as he massages the hurt on his head.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?" Sora asked.

**Tbc…**

Sorry, guys! I don't have any ideas left for this fiction…please give me ideas or advices…please I beg you!! By the way, thank you for being patient…


	14. Roles to Play

It's like it's been years since I last updated this fiction

**It's like it's been years since I last updated this fiction. Sorry for being so 'not updater'. But I have a good news and bad news for you: Good news: A Dream To Fulfill is almost ending (until chapter 24). Bad news: Tale one of TFTLOTSM is lost…urg! I will make another one. But the second tale was finished. Sorry!! And I'm sorry for making the chapters SHORTER because I'm unto KS: TFOTTS and TFTLOTSM……**

It has been weeks since the Legendary Phoenix was released in Kaleido Stage. The person who knocked on the door was Yula boasting about her role in the show. Layla wasn't appreciated that she had performed with this stubborn girl, even though she was Yuri's sister. Now, Mia is thinking of a new production: Sleeping Beauty. Then again, Yula had the lead role, which made Leon annoyed. Sora was so curious why Kalos let Yula perform in Kaleido Stage now that she's the Kaleido Star.

Today, Mia is meeting up with Kalos for the next show.

"Yula Killian as Princess Aurora." Mia recited, "Leon Oswald as Prince Philip. Mia Guillem, Anna Heart and Sora Naegino as the Fairy Godmothers. May Wong as the Wicked Witch. These are the leading roles, Boss Kalos,"

"Hmm…" Kalos said as he reads the script, "Agreed. Call on Yula and Leon for the practice."

"Yes, Boss," Mia said as she exited the room.

On the way to Kaleido Stage, May was walking along with Yula Killian.

"So, May, you were saying that you know more about Sora?" Yula asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's a very good friend to me, even though I wasn't to her." May said.

"Hm… I see…May, have you ever experienced being jealous about her?" Yula asked and May remembered the incident in the beach when she knew about Sora having another dream.

"No…"

"I see," Yula said.

"Why do you ask?" May asked.

Yula paused and continued, "Nothing. Just want to know,"

"So, who do you think will get the lead role?" Yula asked.

"Well…" May thinks, "I think you'll have the lead role again. But I don't understand. Sora now is the Kaleido Star but why did Boss Kalos have you receiving the lead role instead of Sora?" May said, a bit of annoyed on how Yula works.

"Well, you see… Yuri blames Kalos for losing dad (AN: since Yula is Yuri's "said" sister, she had been with Yuri's family since she was a baby.). And Kalos had promised Yuri that instead of taking over Kaleido Stage, which was one thing he almost did, Kalos promised that instead of the Kaleido Star having lead roles, I'll have them, and this is a perfect timing because it's the weeks after appointing the new star,"

"Wow…what a long statement she gave," May mumbled.

"What did you say?" Yula asked.

"Oh…nothing,"

Just then, as the girls reached Kaleido Stage, they saw Leon going on their way. Suddenly, both girls blushed and didn't say a thing until Leon says, "Kalos calls for you, Yula, and you, too, May,"

"Huh? Us?" May and Yula pointed on themselves.

**In Boss Kalos Office,** there stood Leon, Yula, Mia, Anna, Sora, and May in front of the sitting Kalos' desk. They were called because of them having leading roles. In the days passed since Yula entered Kaleido Stage in participation from Jean and Julie, Leon was has growing annoyance towards Yula; Yula has a 'crush' on Leon; Mia and Anna has growing anger on Yula and her having leading roles instead of Sora; May's friendship on Leon; Sora's wasted opportunities on her career and her love life.

"So, I want to congratulate you for having the leading roles you auditioned," Kalos clapped, "And, I'll say it again, for those who (staring at Sora who is not paying much attention) fail to hear: Yula Killian as Aurora, Leon Oswald as Prince Philip, May Wong as the Wicked Witch, Mia Guillem, Anna Heart and Sora Naegino as the Three Fairy Godmothers. As of Cathy and Mia, the production will be based from Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. So, I want to do you best."

There was silence.

"Any other more suggestions, comments or questions?" Kalos asked.

Silence again but it broke when Sora started.

"Uhm, Boss Kalos…it's almost the end of the "2 months" prior to Jean and Julie's leave. When will they come back?"

Yula was shocked. She remembered that she only replaced Jean and Julie for 2 months. She is still not a regular participant.

"Right after the opening of the Sleeping Beauty which will be released on the 2nd month of Yula's stay," Kalos replied.

"But, Boss Kalos, with Yula gone, who'll be playing the role of Aurora?" Sora asked.

"Boss Kalos," Yula interrupted giving the others shock.

"I want to be a regular acrobat here in Kaleido Stage. I'll ask my brother to do so for me since he is one of the managers," Yula said.

"But, Yula…it's not easy to join…" Sora said but was interrupted by Yula.

"Like I think?! My brother is one of the managers here, and I can easily join here since a relative of mine is working in Kaleido Stage. I think there'll no need for auditions for people like me!" Yula shouted.

Sora was shocked.

"Okay, don't fight here, I beg of you," Kalos said, "Please go out and start practicing on your roles,"

The people went out. But Mia and Anna stayed and said statements.

"Why aren't you getting out, Ms. Guillem and Ms. Heart?"

"Boss Kalos, why is Yula playing the lead roles?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, Cathy only gave me the final results for those who auditioned… why did Sora didn't get the lead roles?"

"You just said that Cathy gave you the final results for those who auditioned… didn't Sora auditioned for the lead role?"

"Huh…no," Mia said thinking deeply.

"Well, that explains a lot," Kalos said.

"But Boss Kalos, please don't let that foolish girl Yula to get through!" Anna said.

"I have no choice… what she shouted at Sora was right, so I don't have anything to do. You may get out now," Kalos said.

Mia and Anna sadly went out. Sora lost a lot of chances as Kaleido Star because of that Yula Killian. But then, as Boss Kalos said, they don't have anything to do now. They don't have a choice.

**To be continued…**


	15. A Difference Between Rivals

Long time to update… sorry it took so long for this fiction to be updated

**Long time to update… sorry it took so long for this fiction to be updated. **

Sounds of swinging trapezes and bouncing trampolines are heard in this practice area where Leon and Yula are. They were practicing and some choreographers, together with Cathy and Mia, are there to watch their moves. The others who are also participants of this production are also practicing. It has been a week after their meeting on the leading role thing in Kalos' office, which led to a 'shouting' scene from Yula.

May was on her way to the practice area. Looks like she's the only one who came to the practice late. She was thinking again about Sora's dream on having Leon but isn't that too ignorant? Sora has everything, like May said. She has good and close friends, a good relationship towards others, good personality, a good career and a good partner and now here Sora is, having a dream in having Leon. It is really too ignorant.

Suddenly, May bumped on something…or _someone_. She hadn't been on her senses since she thought about Sora's dream. She caresses her head. And she sees the hand of _someone_. It seems want to help her in standing up.

"Are you okay, May?" Ken asked. Holding his hand, May grabbed it and she stands up.

"I'm fine, thank you," May thanked as she gets her bag.

"You seemed to be very absent-minded today. Are you okay?" Ken asked.

"Huh? I…I am. Thank you for worrying but I have to go now," May said exited hurriedly to avoid any questions from Ken. Just then, Ken saw a notebook. _'Must've been her diary,'_ Ken thought as he gets it.

"Hey, May…" Ken said but realized that she left. It's too bad to read on other people's secrets but he is so curious why May is bringing a diary during practices. He really noticed her bringing this amethyst notebook. When May started to work in Kaleido Stage, she never brought any notebook to write on. He decided to take a sneak peek on the page where a ballpoint inserted. There she wrote:

_I really couldn't believe Sora would dream like that. She's so ignorant. Why does she want to have Leon? Why? Of all men around here, why Leon? Is it really important to dream like this? She almost have everything! She has good friends and acquaintances, a conflict-free stage, a better career and a professional dance partner and now she's dreaming like this? Why?_

And this statement struck Ken. He couldn't believe what he just read. Sora…wants Leon? Ken has hidden feelings for Sora, but Sora is in love with Leon. How could this be? He kept the diary and went on his way to the practice room where Sora is. As he reached there, he saw Sora standing by the door. Her role is one of the Fairy Godmothers. As of Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Sora will play the role of Merryweather (AN: I forgot the spelling, sorry!!), the fairy wearing blue. What they're practicing now is the scene in the forest where Aurora and Philip met. She was just watching there…_just watching_.

Suddenly, Sora felt something cold on her shoulder. It was Ken's hand. Sora stared at him. Ken asked, "Are you okay, Sora?"…coldly.

"Huh? Y-yeah…I'm fine," Sora forced herself to smile.

"May we have a conversation for a second if…I haven't disturbed you?" Ken said.

"Sure… they're still practicing the forest scene and ours will be a bit later. It's okay…" Sora said as she and Ken walks away. But then, through the practice, Leon was watching them unknowingly.

**Later… on a corner not too far away from the practice area**

"What do you want to say to me, Ken?" Sora asked.

"I…Sora, are you…" Ken paused, "Are you in love?"

"Huh? O-of course, not. Why do you say that?" Sora asked.

There was a silence. Ken couldn't tell Sora that he knew about her dream. Then, Sora continued, "Ken, I've heard that you love someone ("Oh my God, she might know that I love her!" Ken was troubled)…how does it feel to be hurt?"

Ken knows that question very well. Indeed he is now feeling jealous of Leon.

"It really hurts you… it's unexplainable…" Ken said and Sora frowned but then he continued, "But can you explain this?" Ken showed Sora the page where Ken read the statement awhile ago. Sora read it again and realized that Ken _is currently jealous._

"This notebook belongs to May," Ken said angrily, "Can you explain this?"

"Ken…I…," Sora was shocked.

"Sora…what May wrote here is _right_," Ken said.

"What?" Sora was shocked. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"You're too **ignorant**. You don't even know what others feel. Like May, for example. She likes Leon, but when she knew that you had this dream, she is hurt and jealous because she's afraid that Leon might be taken away and her opportunities are wasted. Sora, look at the other side of this dream of yours… In our life, not everything will be given to us… Leon is not a possession, Sora, REMEMBER THAT!" Ken shouted.

"But, Ken, I love Leon and I understand……" Sora was interrupted by Ken, again, "**You don't understand ANYTHING, do you?**"

"Ken…"

"**You're ALWAYS thinking about YOURSELF! You don't even think of OTHERS!**" Ken cried.

"Ken…It's not that easy…"

"**I know it's not that easy, Sora! Don't you see?! I LOVE YOU!**"

Sora was shocked of what Ken just said. Now she understands. She and Ken are in the same situation. They feel jealousy on others. Sora is jealous of Yula because of her closeness to Leon. Ken is jealous of Leon because Sora loves him.

"Ken…"

Ken didn't speak. But he moved. To Sora's surprise, Ken pushed her to the wall and a loud thud break down. Ken's hands are on Sora's coat (AN: Sora is wearing a **long sleeved coat** over a **spaghetti-strap** **top** and **pants** and **shoes**…), and then, in a moment of shock, Ken kissed Sora.

"Mmph!!" Sora tries to speak but Ken is still kissing her. Sora boxes Ken but then, as they say, the more a woman resists, the more excited a guy gets. So in return, Ken kissed her neck and grabbed her arms tightly. Sora moaned and couldn't stop Ken. She tries to release her left arm but Ken grabbed the wrist tightly that Sora could feel so much pain.

Ken changed the angle of the kiss. He released the arms and removes Sora's coat quickly. He embraced her by her waist and kisses on her shoulder. Sora keeps on crying (AN: as in CRYING with tears) as Ken keeps on kissing.

"K-Ken…" Sora moaned as Ken touches her waist _caressingly_. Sora is still struggling but Ken still continues to kiss her.

"Ken!!" Sora cried as Ken is removing her coat.

"**KEN, STOP IT!**" Sora pushed Ken and he realized what he had done. He had _molested_ Sora. He widens his eyes of great shocked. He really didn't know what he had done.

"I…I beg you…" Sora broke down and cried.

"I…I'm sorry," That gave Sora another startle. Ken leaves towards the operating (audio/media) room. Sora cried as she touches her left wrist that has _blood_ on it.

**LATER…**

"Where's Sora?" Cathy asked Mia.

"All I know is that she was there standing by the door," Mia replied.

"Aww, she can't be gone now! It's time for the fairies' scene on their surprise for Aurora!" Cathy said placing her arms on her waist.

"Maybe she walked out," Yula said.

"Why do you say that?" Anna asked twitching an eyebrow.

"Don't you see? She's tired on having _supporting roles_ than those of the leading roles," Yula said showing an evil grin on her face.

"Sora's not like that!" Anna said.

"She's right! Sora wants to perform whether it's a supporting role or a leading role," Cathy added.

"But, who can explain her 'Absent Without Leave?'," Yula asked.

Just then, Rosetta was there, too. She heard a whisper in her ear saying, "Sora is in a corner not too far away from here,"

"Fool?" Rosetta looked at her side (she whispered).

"Uhm…maybe I'll go look and find her…" Rosetta said.

"And just a moment…" Cathy said, seeing another person gone, "Where's _Leon_?"

"He…he was just here a moment ago…" Mia said.

**On the corner where Sora and Ken conversed awhile ago…**

Sora is still crying. She can't believe what Ken did to her. She slowly wraps her coat around her (but she didn't WEAR it. She just WRAP it). She still touches her left bloody wrist. It is still painful. Then, she heard running footsteps towards her. There she saw the red-headed gal standing in front of her.

"Sora!" Rosetta cried and places her hands on Sora's shoulders to comfort her.

"R-Rosetta!!" Sora embraced her friend and cried in her arms.

"W-what's wrong, Sora?" Rosetta asked and as they released, Rosetta noticed Sora's wrist.

"What happen to you, Sora?!"

"Rosetta…"

"Who did this to you?" Rosetta asked as she touches Sora's wrist.

"It's…"

"…_Leon_, am I right?" Rosetta said, "He wasn't in the last part of the forest scene so he might as well be with you awhile ago,"

"No…he isn't," Sora said.

"Don't cover up for him, Sora! This is a _serious_ injury!" Rosetta shouted.

"But, Rosetta, he really didn't do it!" Sora said but Rosetta didn't hear because she stormed back to the practice room. Sora followed her.

**Practice room…**

"Leon!" Cathy said.

"There he is," Yula said.

"Where have you been?" Mia asked.

"Kalos signaled me to go to his office. Any problem?" Leon replied.

"Well…it's just," Anna was interrupted when they heard upcoming running footsteps. They heard statements like, "He really didn't do it!" and "It's…somebody else! Don't blame him, **Rosetta**!"

They not realize that Rosetta is one of the girls who are coming. Then, she appeared.

"Hey, Leon!" Rosetta said with angry eyes. Then, Sora stood on the entrance of the door with her bloody wrist. And **TO EVERYONE'S SURPRISE, Rosetta SLAPPED Leon**.

"Hey, take it easy, Rosetta!" Anna said. She and Mia are trying to stop her.

"YOU THINK I'M AFRAID WITH YOU?? HOW **DARE** YOU **HURT MY FRIEND!**" Rosetta shouted.

"What did I do? I didn't hurt anybody!" Leon said turning angry.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, LEON! **THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO PLAY GAMES**! DO YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE COLD-BLOODED MEANS THAT YOU CAN HURT ANYBODY??" Rosetta yelled.

"I already told you, I didn't hurt anybody!" Leon said angrily. Anna and Mia are still trying to stop Rosetta in slapping Leon again. Leon turned to Sora and noticed the blood on her left wrist. Sora notices his stare and places her hands at her back to avoid any questions. But it turns out to be worse than she thought it would be bad. Leon neared her and grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" Leon asked Sora.

"AND NOW YOU'RE PRETENDING THAT NOTHING HAPPENED?? IS THAT YOUR TACTIC, HUH, LEON!?" Rosetta shouted.

"But Rosetta… I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Leon said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, OSWALD, OR ELSE…" Rosetta was interrupted by Sora.

"He's right, Rosetta… It wasn't him who did this to me!" Sora said.

"Then, who is it?" Rosetta asked. Leon grabbed Sora by her arms. And asked softly.

"Tell me…who did this to you?" Leon asked.

"Leon…it's…"

"…_Ken_,"

**To be continued…**

**So much for the update!! I decided to submit chapters 14 and 15 together so my other problems will be submitted next week… whew!!**


	16. Rumors

Looks like almost everyone are dying to read the chapters

**Looks like almost everyone are dying to read the chapters. Okay, here we go!**

**Continuation…**

"_Leon…it's…Ken,"_

That sentence was playing Leon's mind all over again. Something's up. He was surprised…he doesn't know the right feeling to be felt right now. Sora's wrist is still bloody. He doesn't know where that injury came from but all he could think…_is persuading him to seize Ken_. Leon walks towards the Operating Room (AN: he knows perfectly since Ken is a part of the staff blah thing and all of them are in particular in the Operating Room)…quickly.

"Leon, wait…" Sora said running. She didn't know that Leon is…_angry_.

**Operating Room…**

"Hey, Ken!" Leon shouted, probably out of his mind. He was colder than ever. Ken heard his name and turned to Leon.

"What's wrong…oof!" Ken was boxed by Leon.

"Leon, no!" Sora said, trying to stop Leon from boxing Ken again. The other performers followed the two and Mia saw Leon (AN: May is there, too!). She neared Ken and Ken had his hand on his face trying to avoid the blood on his mouth.

"What did I do?!" Ken yelled.

"What did you do? Look at this!" Leon said as he held out Sora's injured and bloody wrist.

"Now, you're asking me what you did. Ken, this is CRIME!" Leon said.

The other performers left to avoid in interfering their fight, so are the other staff workers. All who are left are Sora, Leon, Ken, Mia…and May.

"Why?! Do you think you're the only one who can _touch_ her? Do you think you're the only one who can _embrace_ her? Do you think you're the only one who can _kiss _her? Do you think you're the only one who can **love** her?!" Ken yelled, still in Mia's arms.

Leon and Sora are both astonished on what Ken just said.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Leon lied. _Lied_.

"Really? Then how do you explain this?" Ken said as he reached for the computer and searches for a video file and presses the play button. And something came out on a screen (not on the computer) of one of the so called 'TVs'.

"_Sora, you have to relax," _

"_You abnegate your 'dream' already so forget about Leon," _

"_Yeah, forget about Leon, forget about Le……on," _

"_Oh, you're here!" _

"_Oh, you're looking for me?" _

"_Yeah, Boss Kalos told me that the Swan Lake performance will be postponed because of the 'thing'." _

"_Oh, I see," _

"_You were murmuring about something. Who were you talking to?"_

"_Me? Oh, I was just talking to myself, that's all,"_

"_My god, I have to stop acting like this. I have to forget about him," _

"_Forget about me?" _

"_Why? What's with me?"_

"_Ah…you see," _

"_And you abnegate a 'dream'. What do you mean?" _

"_Well…er…ah…" _

"_You've did this for the second time," _

"_Why are you trying to kiss me?"_

"_Well, why won't you answer?" _

"_Leon, is there something wrong with me? Why are you trying to kiss me for two times?"_

"_Forgive me, Sora, but," _

Their eyes were widened with surprise. Sora and Leon are thinking: could the backstage have hidden cameras?

**Next day…**

"Didn't you hear?" A man said.

"Hear what?" Another asked.

"Ms. Sora Naegino had been fought between two guys!" Another explained. And more and more people are murmuring about the happening yesterday.

"I've heard that Leon and Ken were the ones fighting yesterday!"

"Oh really?"

"Sigh… Mr. Oswald has feelings for Ms. Sora… what a cute thought!"

**Dressing Room…**

The door opened and Anna came inside. She saw Mia and Sora, with Rosetta and Layla, sitting and discussing some things. Anna brought a plastic bag with goodies. No doubt she came from the supermarket. She placed the bag on the table and started to listen on their discussion.

"I liked her costume will be pink…" Rosetta said.

"But according to the animated video, she should wear blue," Sora said.

"What if we combined the two colors together?" Mia and Layla suggested.

"That would be better," Anna said.

"Oh, hey, Anna!" Sora greeted with a smile.

"Hey, you're planning for Yula's costume, am I correct?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah," Layla said.

"There are inevitable rumors spreading in Kaleido Stage," Anna said.

"Really? Like what?" Rosetta asked.

"I don't know…it seems that they've been talking about something lately…" Anna said.

"Well, let's not worry about that now…" Sora said, "We still have plans to discuss first,"

"Yeah…" Layla said.

**To be continued…**

**Huhuhu!! I congratulate myself for updating sooner!! I'll just submit the chapters piece by piece so that I won't suffer you guys.**


	17. Blond Jealous

This is a bit short (I think)

This is a bit short (I think). I'm sorry but I have to finish this fiction by this week and concentrate on my other multi-chapter fics. MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED FANTASY WILL BE ON HOLD. I'm so sorry for those who are waiting for it! I will renew the ideas…

**Continuation…**

"So, how's your wrist, Sora?" Anna asked.

"Very fine, thank you…" Sora thanked.

"You know, Sora," Layla said, "Leon was like 'other guy' yesterday…"

"What do you mean by 'other guy'?" Rosetta asked, raising her index and middle fingers and bends it up and down in the words 'other guy'.

"Well…I think Layla has a point!" Mia said, "In the past days, we knew Leon as **cold-hearted**, **serious** and…sort of **grumpy** all the time…but yesterday was a bit more…_romantic_,"

"Heh…you're exaggerating, Mia," Sora said.

"But I think she's right," Rosetta cheered, "See how he cured your wrist last night? That was so good of him!"

"Awww!!" Anna and Mia teased.

"Stop it guys!" Sora blushed.

"Okay…" Layla laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Amethyst!" Anna said.

"Hey, guys!" Amethyst replied.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Yula awhile ago." Rosetta said.

"Well, Mr. Killian wants to talk to Ms. Layla. They said that Ms. Layla is here,"

"Ohh… Yuri's looking for Ms. Layla…" Sora, Mia, Rosetta and Anna teased.

"Stop it!" Layla blushed…and said seriously. Layla went out with Amethyst.

"By the way, I had a cake order for us! I think I'll check it first. My cellphone is in my bag in the practice room. I'll better check it out first!" Anna said. She went out.

"Hey, Rosetta, I think you'll have a practice with May in your parts for the show," Mia said.

"Oh yeah…I better get going…Maybe she'll get mad!" Rosetta said.

"Is it okay if we'll leave you, Sora?" Rosetta and Mia asked.

"Oh yeah, it's okay…I even want some time alone," Sora said.

"Okay…" Rosetta said.

"See you here again!" Mia said as she and Rosetta go out.

**Moments Later…**

Yula was looking for Amethyst and some other performers for practice. They haven't been there since this morning and it is already 9 in the morning but still, none of them came. She walks on hallways and sees a half-open door and realized that it is the dressing room of most performers. She takes a little peek, hoping that she won't be disturbing, but sees only…Sora sitting on one of the cubicles of the dressing room.

'_What is she doing here?'_ Yula thought.

"Just shut up, will you?" Yula heard Sora saying that…to _no one_?

"I'm just trying to cheer things up!" Then she heard a male voice. But she couldn't even see him.

"I already told you," Sora frowned, "I'm not going to continue it anymore,"

'_What continue is she talking about? And who is she talking to?'_ Yula thought, wanting to hear more.

"But Sora…didn't you realize what _he_ did yesterday? Mia's right! He's…_romantic_!" Fool teased.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled, "I really don't want it anymore,"

"But is that your decision?" Fool asked.

"But you told me that my dream is _only_ to love Leon, right?" Sora said.

"But then, with this _loving_ feeling, you must not create offense and conflict and _jealousy_. Plus, the past Kaleido Stars mostly have this dream and _your partner must love you back_," Fool said.

"What?!" Sora screamed and Yula covered her mouth to prevent from reacting from behind.

"I'm sorry, Sora…but that's the truth," Fool sweat-dropped.

'_Does this mean that this __**dream**__ of hers is to love Leon? How ridiculous of her! And now, that invisible guy said that she must not create offense…conflict…and jealousy. And Leon must love her back…but why am I so…__**hurt**__? My chest burns I couldn't breathe!'_ Yula touched her heart and she cried. She walks out to look for the other performers.

**To be continued…**

This is the 17th chapter…I'm updating fast…_Kaleido Star: True Family of the True Star_ will end up soon…maybe by June or July now that I'm updating. _Tales from the Legend of the Silver Mountain_ will be updated while I'm updating _KS: TFOTTS_. _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fantasy_ and_ Liebestraume: Legend of the Seven Mirrors _will be updated TOGETHER by August.

To give further excitement (for some readers, hopefully most), these are the final chapters of this fiction:

_CHAPTER 18- LETTING OTHERS KNOW_: Mia and Anna knew about Sora's dream.

_CHAPTER 19 – SECRETS TO REVEAL_: Yula admitted to Sora that she, too, loves Leon.

_CHAPTER 20 – SORA'S POINT OF VIEW_: Sora recalls all of her friends' statements about her dream…including May's childishness and Yula's revelation.

_CHAPTER 21 – LEON UNDER FOOL'S CONTROL_- Fool made Leon admit his feelings for someone.

_CHAPTER 22 – THE PLAN_- To end up May's sufferings, Sora, together with Mia, Anna, Rosetta and Layla, helped May in admitting her feelings for Leon.

_CHAPTER 23 – THE SHOW_- Sleeping Beauty was released…but then, Yula, May and the others are planning…on having Leon and _Sora_ admit their feelings…_onstage._

_CHAPTER 24 – SORA'S DREAM…FULFILLED!_ – it's so clear in the chapter title…


	18. Letting Others Know

Wee

**Wee!! Chapter 18!!**

**Continuation…**

Days passed and the show is just a day away. By tomorrow morning, Sleeping Beauty will have its premiere. Everyone is getting busier. 6 hours before midnight, everyone is resting, getting very excited on the premiere by tomorrow. Everyone is having their dinners and rests. Mia, Anna, May, Layla, Marion, Rosetta and Sora are eating together. Anna and Mia are still annoyed with Miss 'Just-a-performance-she-is-popular' who is showing off with other performers.

"Oh…If I can have my hands on her…Grr!!" Anna was so annoyed.

Just then, Rosetta and Layla, who are seated beside Sora, noticed her silence.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Layla asked.

"Huh? Oh…nothing…" Sora pretended to smile. She noticed that her food tray is empty so she decided to leave them for awhile.

"I'm full…may I leave you guys?" Sora asked.

"Why sure…" They all replied.

"Hey, what's with her?" Mia asked.

"I dunno…maybe too affected about Yuri's blond sister?" Marion suggested.

"There's something weird about her…" Anna said as she followed her.

**Highest Floor of the Dorm…**

Sora was right in front of her dorm room. No one's upstairs except for her for the others are still eating in the canteen. She was crying. She couldn't believe that she sacrificed her own career just for love. She noticed that Yula Killian had been soaring higher and maybe even reached her. But then, Anna was behind. Sora doesn't know.

"I shouldn't have dreamt about this!!" Sora cried, "I shouldn't have _loved_ Leon!! I'm so **foolish**!! **I CAN'T EVEN CREATE A DREAM WITHOUT CONFLICT NOR JEALOUSY AND HERE I AM…GOING DOWN IN MY CAREER BECAUSE OF THIS!!**"

Anna noticed the words 'dreamt about this' and 'shouldn't have loved Leon'… and 'dream'. Anna gets it! Sora has a dream to love Leon.

**Later by 7:00 pm…at Anna's room**

Mia, Rosetta, Layla and Anna are in Anna's room. They have been reading the scripts. They're busy. Just then, Anna broke the silence.

"You know, guys…I have a secret to spill!" Anna said.

"Really?" Mia asked.

"Well…I think we ARE right ALL ALONG!!" Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Rosetta asked.

"Sora has feelings for Leon!" Anna said.

Rosetta and Layla are stricken by Anna's words.

"How will you prove that?" Layla asked.

"I heard her… she was talking to herself. When I followed her, you know… good thing, I got all recorded in my cellphone…" Anna gets her cellphone and presses the play button:

"_I shouldn't have dreamt about this!!" _

"_I shouldn't have loved Leon!! I'm so __**foolish**__!! __**I CAN'T EVEN CREATE A DREAM WITHOUT CONFLICT NOR JEALOUSY AND HERE I AM…GOING DOWN IN MY CAREER BECAUSE OF THIS!!**__" _

"My god, WHY DID SORA TELL THAT??" Rosetta was shocked. She didn't notice the other girls looking at her and she keeps on reacting. Layla signals her not to continue. They mustn't tell Anna and Mia. They promised, they won't spill a word out.

"What do you mean, Rosetta?" Mia asked.

"Well…" Rosetta sweat-dropped.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Anna said.

"But didn't we promise not to tell?" Layla said staring at Rosetta.

"Just spill it out! We promise we won't tell!" Mia said cheerfully.

Then, Rosetta and Layla had no choice but spill it…

**To be continued…**

I'm updating faster. _E-mail_ will be submitted together with chapters 23 and 24 of this fiction. Okay, that's all!


	19. Secrets to Reveal

Wee

**Wee!! Chapter 19 is on the go!!**

**Continuation…**

Anna and Mia were both surprised to hear. Sora is having a dream in loving Leon. Layla and Rosetta want to slap and kill themselves for telling them without Fool's permission. They even didn't fulfill their promises. Promises are really meant to be broken.

"Those are all true," Rosetta said feeling embarrassed.

"That's so cool! I mean, no conflict, or jealousy within this dream! That's hard to fulfill!" Anna said shockingly.

"Whoa! But isn't her dream fulfilled already?" Mia said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"I mean, you told us that Sora's dream is to love Leon without conflict on the way. There are no even jealousies felt!" Mia said.

"But, Mia, remember May…" Anna whispered and Mia gulped.

"What May?" Rosetta and Layla asked.

"Huh? Nothing!!" Anna and Mia sweat-dropped.

"Yeah… her dream is only to love Leon…why didn't Fool mention anything about it?" Layla told Rosetta.

"Who's Fool?" Anna asked.

"Huh? Oh…nothing!" Rosetta said covering Layla's mouth.

**Meanwhile…**

Sora gets out of her room. She has thought about it. Her dream is only to love Leon. And nothing more. But then, Leon must love her back. But then, they treat each other as partners _only_ and not partners _in life_. Sora's tears were wiped away from crying. Just then, she didn't noticed that Anna's room was slightly opened with Anna, Mia, Rosetta and Layla peeking. Sora walks and stops in front of Mia's room (AN: As of the anime, Mia's room is between Anna's and Sora's rooms). The four peeking girls are surprised and when they turned the other way, they saw Yula.

"Yula…" Sora said.

"I just want to say good luck for tomorrow's premiere. And as I have said…you can't stop me (AN: What she meant by what she said, this happened after chapter 13 when there are knocks on the door. I didn't insert it in chapter 14 'cause I'm lazy) in my dreams as Kaleido Star. But then, I've decided that you really _can_ stop me. You have the attention of other people. But one thing's for sure that you can't stop me…_from loving Leon_," Yula said angrily.

Now Sora gets it. That's why there's a strange feeling about Yula: _jealousy_. She didn't know that there was jealousy on the way while loving Leon.

"Yula…"

"AM I RIGHT? Days ago, you are talking to yourself or maybe to a man I couldn't see that you'll give up your dream…and that dream IS TO LOVE LEON, AM I RIGHT?!"

"Yula…you don't understand….

"Me?! **Not UNDERSTAND?! Since when, Sora?! Since when!? I know this dream of yours! You are indeed right! You're SO ARROGANT!**"

"Yula…that dream of mine is over…you can have Leon if you want to,"

"**That's not the point!** (Sora's eyes widen)** Why not a competence between us, huh?! Don't give me that PITINESS ON ME!"**

"Yula…"

"**You know, what?! Ken FOUGHT for his LOVE FOR YOU! He even was in jail for 5 days **–after Mia paid for his penalty and his safety from his heart condition- **… He was JEALOUS because you like LEON! And everyone thinks that LEON IS A PERFECT GUY AND HERE YOU ARE…HIS PARTNER!" **Yula cried.

"Yula…" Sora started, "**I'm sorry if I cause all of this…but I really love Leon!** ("That sound no good…they're fighting for a guy" Anna commented from behind.)"

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY! YOU'RE SAYING THAT BECAUSE IT'S YOUR DREAM TO LOVE HIM…TO **_**HAVE**_** HIM BY YOUR SIDE! YOU'RE **_**FORCING**_** YOURSELF TO LOVE HIM BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR **_**DREAM**_**!!**" Yula screamed at her.

"**YOU DON'T GET IT YULA! I don't love him because it's my dream! I love him FROM THE START!**"

"**SO WHAT?! That TRUE feeling of love of yours is confident because YOU GOT USED TO IT**!"

"I'm not **LIKE THAT, YULA**!"

"**YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, SORA! I LOVE LEON! **_**I**____**LOVE**____**LEON**_**!!"**

_**To be continued…**_

That was close…I'm sorry that their fighting scene is so short. This is a remake of the original chapter 19…huhuhuh; at least I'm finished with this one!


	20. Sora's Point of View

Continuation…

**Continuation…**

Sora is in her room. She was convinced to tell to herself that she's arrogant and so childish. She cries silently trying to remember all the things that happened within this dream.

"_You like him, don't you?"_

(AN: From chapter one)

Fool's statement was a bit convincing, too. It's true that Sora likes Leon, better yet, loves Leon.

"_But, don't you think it's bad?"_

"_I mean, we can't force her to love Leon."_

(AN: from chapter two)

Layla's statements are true, again. It's like that she forced herself to love Leon because of this dream. It's like that the dream is forcing her. But she thinks it's not. She likes Leon _from the start_.

"_Sacrifice her life? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_

(AN: from chapter two)

Layla is right again. Her left wrist was hurt and she even suffered of the great pain. She lost a lot of blood and good thing there's someone who's generous enough to donate some blood.

"_So, this is your 'secret' place. Nice one, Naegino,"_

"_I've heard everything, Sora. No need to repeat it again and again because it sickens me!"_

"_**Really?**__ But before 'giving up', you have this dream. I knew it, Sora! You have loved Leon and you still do!" _

"_Giving up. Giving up?! In the months we've spent, you have never given up to anything, Sora!"_

"_**Understand? Oh yes I understand!**__ The first time you've been here is that you gain friends __**easily**__. Even though you're just a beginner for them, you still have friends! Ms. Layla gave you her trust, especially during the Amazing Trick! You already have the title of Kaleido Star and a conflict-free stage and the dance partner of Leon! Sora, __**you almost have everything!**__"_

"_Sora, think before doing anything,"_

"_Or else you'll hurt other's feelings. You just don't know how much I __**hate**__ you."_

(AN: from chapter 9)

Sora doesn't even realize May's secret feelings. In the end, she even hurt her…her enemy turned friend turned enemy.

"_Yeah, Boss Kalos told me that the Swan Lake performance will be postponed because of the 'thing'."_

"_You were murmuring about something. Who were you talking to?"_

"_Forget about me?" "Why? What's with me?"_

"_And you abnegate a 'dream'. What do you mean?"_

"_Forgive me, Sora, but,"_

(AN: chapter 10)

That mushy scene is repeated several times in Sora's mind. She hates remembering that.

_I really couldn't believe Sora would dream like that. She's so ignorant. Why does she want to have Leon? Why? Of all men around here, why Leon? Is it really important to dream like this? She almost have everything! She has good friends and acquaintances, a conflict-free stage, a better career and a professional dance partner and now she's dreaming like this? Why?_

(AN: chapter 15)

That statement on May's diary kept on bothering Sora. It reminds her of Ken doing something.

"_This notebook belongs to May,"_

"_Can you explain this?"_

"_Sora…what May wrote here is right,"_

"_You're too __**ignorant**__. You don't even know what others feel. Like May, for example. She likes Leon, but when she knew that you had this dream, she is hurt and jealous because she's afraid that Leon might be taken away and her opportunities are wasted. Sora, look at the other side of this dream of yours… In our life, not everything will be given to us… Leon is not a possession, Sora, REMEMBER THAT!"_

"_**You don't understand ANYTHING, do you?**__"_

"_**You're ALWAYS thinking about YOURSELF! You don't even think of OTHERS!**__"_

"_**I know it's not that easy, Sora! Don't you see?! I LOVE YOU!**__"_

(AN: chapter 15)

"_Hey, Ken!"_

"_What's wrong…oof!"_

"_What did I do?!"_

"_What did you do? Look at this!"_

"_Now, you're asking me what you did. Ken, this is CRIME!"_

"_Why?! Do you think you're the only one who can touch her? Do you think you're the only one who can embrace her? Do you think you're the only one who can kiss her? Do you think you're the only one who can __**love**__ her?!"_

Leon and Ken's fight was for Sora. She cried once again as she remembers that scene. Two men are sacrificing for her. She likes Leon. Ken likes her. Leon didn't defended Sora because a sort of 'I-like-her-too' thing but because of Sora's bloody wrist. THAT WAS TOO MUCH!

"_But one thing's for sure that you can't stop me…from loving Leon,"_

"_AM I RIGHT? Days ago, you are talking to yourself or maybe to a man I couldn't see that you'll give up your dream…and that dream IS TO LOVE LEON, AM I RIGHT?!"_

"_Me?! __**Not UNDERSTAND?! Since when, Sora?! Since when!? I know this dream of yours! You are indeed right! You're SO ARROGANT!**__"_

"_**That's not the point!**__ (Sora's eyes widen)__** Why not a competence between us, huh?! Don't give me that PITINESS ON ME!"**_

"_**You know, what?! Ken FOUGHT for his LOVE FOR YOU! He even was in jail for 5 days **__–after Mia paid for his penalty and his safety from his heart condition- __**… He was JEALOUS because you like LEON! And everyone thinks that LEON IS A PERFECT GUY AND HERE YOU ARE…HIS PARTNER!"**_

"_**THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY! YOU'RE SAYING THAT BECAUSE IT'S YOUR DREAM TO LOVE HIM…TO HAVE HIM BY YOUR SIDE! YOU'RE **__**FORCING**__** YOURSELF TO LOVE HIM BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR **__**DREAM**__**!!**__"_

"_**SO WHAT?! That TRUE feeling of love of yours is confident because YOU GOT USED TO IT**__!"_

"_**YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, SORA! I LOVE LEON! **__**I**____**LOVE**____**LEON**__**!!"**_

Yula's statements are igniting. Such emotions are felt…love, jealous…hatred. Now, Sora squats on the floor crying…

**To be continued…**

Chapter 20 is up! 21, 22, 23, 24 to go!!


	21. Leon Under Fool's Control

This is the 21st chapter

This is the 21st chapter!! I'm excited on how I'll create the ending part of this fiction!

**Continuation…**

Dinner is done. It's nearly 10:00 pm and Leon is still sitting down in his chair doing nothing. He had been worrying about Sora since the day that Ken hurt her. He indeed treated her wounds but knowing about losing blood was shocking. He sighed as he turned to his bed. He is lying on his bed staring at his ceiling as he remembers Sora's crying and sad eyes.

He couldn't understand this feeling. Once, he is annoyed of her. She's such a spoil sport. But now, she's a good friend towards him. Thinking through about this, he decided to stop as he sits up and go towards his table and reads the script once again. He couldn't believe that Yula will make it to another leading role and now she's planning to be a regular participant but she has the potential on being a Kaleido Star.

Leon frowned.

Just then, he noticed that an empty sheet of paper was inserted in a page of his script copy. He gets it, closes the script and places it on top. Just then, black words appear like been writing.

_Don't refrain your feelings towards the girl, Leon._

"What's this?" Leon rubbed his eyes but still sees the words again, "Who are you?" Then, another bunch of words appear.

_I'm Fool, the Spirit of the Kaleido Stage. Anyone who can see me is going to be a Kaleido Star._

"You've got to be kidding me," Leon said coldly.

_I am not joking, young man. What I am saying is true._

"What do you want from me?"

_I just want a little chit-chat with the man my 'master' is loving._

"Master? You mean…the current Kaleido Star? You mean SORA?!"

_Yes… I just want you to know that she loves you dearly that's all._

Silence.

_But I must ask you… you like her don't you?_

"Me…?" Leon asked…himself.

_I know that you can't lie to me… tell me the truth._

Silence.

"NO…I don't like her…I mean, I like her as a friend…but more than that, I think that'll me unimaginable," Leon lied.

_Liar._

"I really don't!"

_Liar._

"I'm not lying!"

_Liar._

Leon was angry. But then, this invisible man makes him angrier and scarier.

"What do you really want?"

_I want to know if you have feelings for her…_

"For who, Sora? Give me a break…"

_I am not kidding around. I want to know the truth._

"Sigh…well," Leon said seriously, "I like her. Her smiles…her moves…her laughter…her cries…I don't know how to explain it…I like her not because she is Sophie's incarnation but… because of the way she is…of who she is…"

_That explains a lot…now, look at the mirror at your right side…you'll see me._

Leon was frightened…maybe the guy's a ghost or monster or something… creepy. But when Leon stared at the mirror, he sees a tall human with clothes of royalty (AN: the same clothes Fool wears everyday…) with blonde curly long hair. This is Fool

"Now…can you see me?"

**To be continued…**

Again, this is the remake…the original –which is lost- has the longer conversation of Leon and Fool and of course, from the previous chapter conversation between Sora and Yula. I'll try my best to look for it… and update the chapters soon.


	22. The Plan

Continuation…

**Continuation…**

Today's the day everyone had been waiting for: the premiere of Sleeping Beauty. As early as 4:00 am, everyone gets out from their beds to their clothes and runs toward Kaleido Stage. Everyone is so excited to perform in the show. Everything is settled. Their show will start by 6:00 am. Some are in their costumes and make-ups already. Some review their script copies. Some are nervous, obviously. In the dressing room where the main character players are supposed to be there, Anna and Mia are noticing May.

"Looks like May is a bit frustrated," Mia said.

"Yeah…" Anna said. May was a chair away from them. That empty chair is supposed to be occupied by Sora.

"Where on earth is Sora, by the way?" Mia asked Anna.

"I don't know…" Anna replied. Yula and Leon, who are in the other larger cubicles, are ignoring. Anna peeked.

"She's not there!" Anna whispered to Mia.

"Obviously…" Mia said. Just then, the door opened and Sora entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss Super-- I mean, Sora!" Anna greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning…" Sora, too, was frustrated like May. But then, what surprises Anna and Mia is that Sora's expression changed into a happy one.

"This'll be a show!" Sora smiled…and so do Mia and Anna, "But there's a _company_."

"Company??" Anna asked, "What do you mean?" Mia added.

"I had realized," Sora whispered (so May won't hear), "that there's no reason for me to keep this."

"To keep what?" Mia asked.

"Guys, I have this dream before and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…no need to repeat it. We don't want you to cry while telling it to us," Anna smiled.

"You mean…you…"

"Layla and Rosetta told us. And I know that this 'dream of yours' is a bit of confidential," Mia said.

"Oh…" Sora frowned but smiled, "And I will continue what I just said… I want May to be happy."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I want her to experienced being loved by someone…or somebody who'll accept her love…"

"You mean…" Anna said.

"I'm going to let her tell Leon about her feelings for her," Sora whispered.

"But you can't be serious!" Anna said.

"And this is the only way that she can understand me. I don't want to let her feel the situation I was in. I want her to be happy…even by just being accepted. And I know that someday, she'll find her true love,"

"Well…count me in!" Anna said.

"Me, too!!" Mia said cheerfully.

**30 minutes before the show**

"So, here's the plan: Anna (Sora stared at Anna), you will have to get Yula out of the room. I remembered that Ken told me that everyone should be in the backstage when there is 25 minutes left before the show. Mia, (Sora stared at Mia) I want you to tell Leon about May… and I'll tell May about it." Sora said.

"Okay!" Anna and Mia agreed. And so, the plan begins. Anna neared Yula by the cubicle.

"Uhm, Yula…first of all I want to say good luck for the show and… Ken needs the leading roles to be in the backstage by now," Anna said.

"That'll be great…come on, Leon, let's go," Yula said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!! I mean…… (Leon and Yula stared at her) Ken only needed you, Yula…" Anna sweat-dropped.

"Okay… I'll be going…" Yula said. Then, as she exited the room with Anna, Mia neared Leon and Sora neared May.

_**The plan**_

**Leon's Cubicle:**

"Uhm…Leon, can I have a little chit-chat with you for awhile?" Mia asked.

"That'll be nice…" Leon said coldly.

**May's Cubicle:**

"Uhm, May," Sora said, "Can I have a talk with you?"

"About what? I'm welcome anytime," May said.

**Leon's Cubicle:**

"You see…what'll you feel if you know that there is this someone who cares about and loves you?" Mia asked.

"Is this some kind of joke or something, Mia?"

"No… I just want to ask…well, I'm unto a situation like this ("Why do I have to lie?? Mia thought)…"

"I guess…I should be thankful a bit…even though everyone will know me as a cold-hearted person…I'm still thankful that there is someone who cares about me besides Sophie,"

**May's Cubicle:**

"May, you have to tell Leon about your feelings for him!"

"What?!"

"May…you have to… or you'll suffer too much!" Sora said holding May's hands.

"You don't understand…it's easy for you to say…" May said frowning.

**Leon's Cubicle:**

"And what if this person is an unexpected one?" Mia asked.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"(My God, I'm in trouble!!) Uhm…let's take…Ms. Sarah! She expected that Kalos will like her –that's true, Kalos likes her- but the guy who'll tell his feelings is Andy…like that!"

"Well…that'll be mischievous but I think that'll be fine…why?"

**May's Cubicle:**

"I told you, Sora, I don't want to!" May said.

"Please, May…I want you to understand me and the thing about abnegating my dream!"

"No!"

"May, I don't want you to suffer so much…"

"I don't want to…" May cried.

**Leon's Cubicle:**

"Uhm…I just want to know…like I said, I'm into a situation like this…okay, thanks for the time!" Mia said.

"And one thing… May is in love with you,"

"You've got to be kidding me,"

"No, I'm not… you see, she really wanted to say these things…"

"But why would she hire a someone like you to tell it to me instead of her?"

"She will tell one day…I'm just reminding you in advance…without her permission,"

**May's Cubicle:**

"Please, May! Please!"

"So, how's it going?" Mia asked.

"I couldn't stop her from crying." Sora said.

"May, you have to reveal those secrets of yours or you'll suffer forever!" Mia said.

"NO!"

"May, we're going this for your own good and not for us!" Sora said and May kept silent. May realizes that she's so lucky to have a time to reveal to Leon her secret. Sora, on the other hand, didn't.

"O-okay…"

**5 minutes before the show…**

"We've got 5 minutes left, everyone, move it, move it!!" Cathy and Mia reminded everyone in the backstage. Everyone is on their specified wing: some performers on the left wing of the stage, others on the right wing, where the backstage is, and some on the topmost part of the stage to have some substitutes.

"Uhm, Leon?" May neared Leon.

"Oh, it's you again," Leon said.

"Uhm…I just want to…let you know that…"

"No need to tell me…"

"Huh?"

"I know it already… you like me right?" Leon smiled.

"Hmph!" May said (jokingly), "Like you think! Just because you know it already doesn't mean that you can talk around!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"But…all I can say is that…" Leon neared May and she…was shocked.

Leon kissed May on her cheek.

"…thank you…for loving me,"

**Proceed to the second-to-the-last chapter now!!**


	23. The Show

Continuation:

**Continuation:**

The show started. There were no lights. The people (there are a LOT OF PEOPLE WATCHING!) are so excited on the intro. Then, there stand Mia in her color yellow costume. She waved her fake but almost true (regarding the look) wand and there are glitters that fly from the wand and scatter around the stage. She jumped in the trampoline. The people wanted to see the next act already. Just then, two silhouettes appear and jumped too, with the same timing as Mia's. Then, Mia jumped back to be a silhouette, too, and then, the three jumped around. And then, lights appear. The people where amazed. There are three girls on the platform. Glitters continue to glitter. There are fairies: Anna wearing the blue costume, Mia wears the yellow one and Sora wears the red one (AN: there was confusion, guys. Mia and Kalos agreed that Sora will wear the red one than the blue costume).

The people were shocked. Sora…appeared? They cheered for Sora, calling out for her name.

Just then, the three stopped jumping. Then, they throw their wands in the air and lots of glitters appear that the stage cannot be seen anymore. Just then, there appeared more performers. One is wearing queen acrobat attire, the other king's. And some are wearing different costumes. They were holding a baby (AN: actually, it's only a baby doll) and they are performing as said in the script.

Just then, Sora, Anna and Mia appeared. Each of them neared the child to give gifts (yeah). But before Anna could near the child, May appeared from above. She grabbed the trapeze and began performing. Other performers wearing black also perform. The people were scared as if watching a movie. Just then, May neared the child, waving her wand at her. Then, she waved her wand and black glitters fly from it towards above and disappeared. Anna neared and wave her wand at her (of course, to give the gift).

**Last Act (nearly 2 hours passed since the first act)…**

Leon is still onstage doing his fighting scene (you know, when Prince Philip fights the dragon). Yula was at the backstage staring at him. She remembered Sora. Just then, May neared her.

"Hey!"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be there?" Yula asked.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of performers doing the fighting scene. No one will notice me here," May said.

"You know, May, I want to let Sora know how sorry I am. I mean…"

"We have the same thoughts, Yula," May said, "She even helped me in telling Leon about my feelings,"

"Really?" Yula smiled.

"Yeah…and in return…I want to repay her. And I need a partner…would you help me?"

"That'll be great!!" Yula smiled, "but I still have a scene…"

"No need! Everyone knows what I'm planning. Why don't you help me in revealing Sora's secrets?" May said.

"Sure!!" Yula said, getting excited. After the last scene, Leon exited and then, the people noticed that there was no one who entered. Just then, (TAKE NOTE: Sora is on the north wing which is above together with some performers and May and Yula) some performers appear.

"Hey, Yula, aren't you going to enter yet?" Sora asked.

"Hmm…not yet…" Yula lied, giving a wink to everyone.

"But the script says…" Sora was cut off.

"I don't care what the script says. I have to wait until Leon enters," Yula said. Just then, Leon entered swinging in the trapeze. The script says that he has to swing towards the center of the stage air to catch Yula. Just then, as soon as he reached it, Yula pushed Sora.

"Hey!!" Sora shouted. Sora was in the air falling. There was no green net or trampoline towards the stage she's going to fall. Just then, Leon caught her. He was surprised to see that it was…not Yula but Sora.

"Begin the plan, now!" May signaled. The performers onstage performed while placing a trampoline on the stage. The operating room management settled that the trapeze Leon is holding will be ruined. Just then, Leon's trapeze was removed from the connector and both of them fell but was caught by the trampoline. Lights settle on them.

**To be continued…**

**To know about what's going to happen next, proceed to the last chapter!!**


	24. Sora's Dream Fulfilled!

Continuation…

**Continuation…**

The people are shocked. Just then, some performers were scattering around the audience area and signals them to keep quiet. It seems that the audience will be quiet. Just then, the performers ordered them to stump their feet as if leaving the stage. Just then, the stage management made sure that the darkness around the audience area was so clear in believing that the people are gone.

"They left…" Leon said. (AN: the performers around the area of the audience each give the person a headphone in order for them to hear what Sora and Leon are saying. Sora and Leon are wearing some microphones unknowingly. It was inside in a part of their costume.

"Yeah…" Sora said. Sora noticed the situation they're in. "I guess I have to leave."

"Wait," Leon grabbed her hand.

"Let go off me,"

"Let's talk," Leon said.

"Why don't we talk in the dressing room?" Sora was surprised that Leon kissed her. (The audience was shocked) When Leon backed off, Sora slapped him.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked.

"Did I deserve that slap?" Leon asked.

"Leon… I don't deserve that kiss!" Sora said wiping off the 'kiss' in her lips. Just then, Sora though that this is the right time to tell Leon.

"Leon…there is something I want you to know…" Sora said, "Leon, I had this dream…to love you,"

"To love me?" Leon asked.

"Leon…I tried to give up but I couldn't! I even made Yula and May jealous because of me! Leon…I know this sounds foolish but…"

"…it's okay…" Leon said.

"What?"

"It's okay. Believe it or not, I had this somebody I met in jest costume last night. He was sort of…magical ("Now, is Leon telling a story or what?" May asked. "No, I think he's telling the truth," Rosetta added.). His pen was invisible but his ink can be seen. Like you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your love is so invisible but your heart is just there," Leon said, "Sora…I love you,"

"W-what did you say?" Sora asked (the audience removed the headphones).

"HE SAID HE LOVES YOU!!" May and Yula shouted and the lights are on. The audience jumped, laughed, cried (tears of joy) and cheered. A banner was shown with the words "Will you be my girlfriend? –Leon" The audience cheered up and down. They hug each other. Sora stared at the banner. Lots of glitters and some cut colored papers (the one's used during surprises and festivals) are everywhere.

'_He loved me ...back!'_ Sora thought.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Leon asked.

Sora cried, "Of course I will!!" Sora hugged Leon. Everyone in Kaleido Stage is so happy!! Mia and Anna cheered, so do Layla and Rosetta. Kalos and Ken cried tears to joy. May and Yula appeared (you know, the hands dude!!) and hugged. Everything is in order and Sora's dream…**FULFILLED!!**

**End.**

I think that I ended the story fine… my neighbors are even crying and jumping (as if they're in Kaleido Stage watching the happening) as they read the final 3 chapters. Thank you everyone for supporting! And if you are interested, I can create the next 3 sequels of this story. The 4th one is already created and guess what: it's KALEIDO STAR: TRUE FAMILY OF THE TRUE STAR!! If you're interested, please review…and remember: majority wins!!

_**1**__**st**__** Sequel:**_ Falling In Love- let's peek on Sora and Leon's relationship…and some others there who are falling for each other. It happened 2 years after _A Dream to Fulfill_ and contains only 20 chapters. **Short trailer: so welcome!!**

_**2**__**nd**__** Sequel:**_ Sufferings and Pain- let's peek on some jealousy and conflict as Sora and Leon continues their love for each other. It happened a year after _Falling In Love_ and contains only 7 chapters. **Short trailer: so welcome!!**

_**3**__**rd**__** Sequel:**_ More than that- let's peek on some news about Sora and Leon's relationship and some others there who are falling for each other. It happened 2 years after _Sufferings and Pain_ and contains only 10 chapters. **Short trailer: so welcome!!**

_**4**__**th**__** Sequel:**_ Kaleido Star: True Family of the True Star- let's peek on a generation's lives as a person eager to find for her father will be revealed. It happened 15 years after _More than that_ and it takes 16-17 chapters to continue it. **Short trailer: so welcome!!**


End file.
